Voltron: Dragon Force
by Skyguy626
Summary: Chance meeting, last hope, unbreakable bonds, true companions. It's one thing to be revered as a hero, it's another to be a hero. Lion Paladins and Dragon Riders must stand together against a force that would threaten the universe.
1. Chapter 01: Rise

**Greetings people from across the Verse and on request by johnnyescamilla5, welcome to the first chapter of Voltron: Dragon Force.**

 **I hope your all going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and as always** **I only own the OC's in this story, except Kai Vakarian which belongs to** **johnnyescamilla5.**

* * *

In the star filled void called space, an ship was cruising passed an unnamed planet. The captain of the vessel with sitting with his co-pilot on the bridge.

The co-pilot of the ship, a seventeen year old tanned young man named Kai Valkarian. His dark brown hair which was unkempt at the front, the tip of his right bang was colored pink while covering his right pale gold eye. He was dressed in a blue jacket over a white shirt, baggy grey cargo pants and black boots.

"Approaching our target in five tics.", Kai said, looking from his screen to his captain, "Something wrong, Ren?"

Ren, the captain of their little crew, was a young man with very spiky black hair and amber colored eyes. His clothes consisted of a red V-neck shirt, a black leather coat, tight black pants, faded brown strap boots and a pair of similar colored fingerless gloves.

"It's nothing, Kai.", Ren said, leaning back in his chair, arms behind his head.

"I bet he was hoping for more action on this run.", a third voice spoke over the intercom.

"Don't you have a toaster to tinker with!?", Ren protested, just as the scanner picked something up.

Looking at the screen, it showed multiple hostile warship's blocking the way to the planet. "It's a Galra fleet... Commanded by Sendak.", Kai told his captain, "What are we going to do, Ren? One wrong move, and we're done for."

"Then we make the right move.", Ren said, a smirk on his face as he stood up from his chair.

"He has that shit eating smirk on his face, hasn't he?", the voice asked.

"Yes, he has Jorra.", Kai said, putting the ship on auto-pilot before following his captain, "See you at the hanger."

* * *

The trio just got into their separate fighter ships, as Ren's made contact with the command ship of the blockade. A screen popped up and it showed one of the generals of the Galra Empire.

"This is Captain Picard.", Ren said, taking the black dagger from his belt and putting it into the control slid, gripping the handle, assuming control, "I have an urgent communique for commander Sendak."

"This is commander Sendak of the Galra Empire. You are trespassing on Galra owned space.", Sendak said, a massive purple alien, "State your business or be annihilated."

"Uh hello? I'm holding for Comander Sendak.", Ren said unsure, "Okay, I'll hold."

He waited for a moment, allowing the awkward tension to be build up until Sendak said, "Hello?"

"Hello?", Ren said, "Ayup, I'm still here."

"Can you...", Sendak said unsure, before turning to someone out of Ren's screen view, "Can he hear me?

"He can.", a voice said off-screen.

Sendak becomes increasingly annoyed as he turned back to face the screen, "I can hear you. Can you hear me?", he demanded.

"Look, I can't hold forever.", Ren said, "If you reach him, tell him that this is a trap."

Thrusting out of the main ship, three beams of the colors black, white and blue, bursting straight through the surrounding ships, they where revealed to be some sort of dragon shaped fighter ships, each having the color of their beam.

Soon Galra fighter's where send after the trio, each deftly evading their attempts at shooting them down.

"Your having too much fun, aren't you?", Jorra's voice said over the communicator.

"Of course!", Ren said, spinning his ship around while blasting a set of fighter's to space dust, "I get to kick Galra ass and I am going to get paid for it! What more does a guy want?"

Suddenly his dragon ship turned into a massive bipedal humanoid dragon, slashing it's double edged spear through a Galra warship. Spreading it's wings as the ship went down in a blaze of fire.

"Shall we finish this?", Kai asked.

"Yes, let's!", Ren shouted.

As the trio shouted at the same time, "Form Pandraco!", a massive flash of light blinded the Galra warships.

* * *

After the battle, the main ship of the trio was now peacefully drifting into space, the cargo a little lighter, but much more money on board.

"Oh that was great.", Kai said slouching down in the co-pilot chair after dinner.

"Yeah, Ren can cook as well as he bullshits.", Jorra said over the intercom.

"I aim to please." Ren said, standing up and heading to the lift.

"Where are you going?" Kai asked, looking over his chair.

"I need to unload after that fight." the captain of the ship said.

"Didn't you had sex with one of the locals?", Jorra asked, "Should be enough unloading."

"H-How do you know!?", Ren shouted surprised, "Any way, I am going out for a little ride."

"Don't go out to far, or Kai takes over as captain.", the voice over the intercom warned.

Ren shakes his head, his black spiky hair bouncing before the lift door closes behind him.

* * *

The young captain was flying through space, speeding through an asteroid field, he turned down the speed, allowing his ship to just float there. Letting go off the control stick, the captain looked into the endless ocean of stars.

 _"Somewhere among the stars, they are out there."_ , Ren thought, slouching in his chair, _"One day... I will find them."_

But something strange happened that took Ren out of his thoughts. A light blue wormhole opened and a blue lion ship came flying out of it.

"Uh, Kai? Jorra? Are you seeing this?", Ren said, pitching the video feed through to the main ship.

"...Well, that's not something you see everyday.", Kai's voice said.

"Wait... Could that blue lion be?...", Jorra's voice mumbled.

"I am going after it.", Ren said, engaging his thrusters. Flying after the blue lion, "Jorra, try to see if you can pitch me into their communications grid. Just in case its a new Galra weapon."

"Galra having warp technology?", Kai said as the third crew member began to work, "That's not a very comfortable thought."

A few seconds later, Jorra didn't managed to get a video feed but she managed to hack it so they had a sound feedback.

"...If you noticed, but we're in an alien warship!", a male voice said.

"Oh, are you scared?", a second male voice said.

"With you at the helm? Terrified.", the first said.

"All right, knock it off.", a third male voice said, sounding older than the other two, "No one's happy to be in this situation, but we're here now. If we want to get through this, we've got to do it together."

The Lion entered orbit of a nearby blue planet, the black dragon silently following it.

"I don't know who that is, but he sounds handsome.", Jorra chipped in, Ren raising an eyebrow at this remark, "Don't look at me like that!"

"So, what do we do?", a fourth voice said, sounding younger than the others.

"First, we find out where we're headed. Lance?", the third voice told them. Seemingly this was the leader.

"I.. don't know.", the second voice said, who seemingly was named Lance, "I'm sorry. The lion's not talking to me anymore! Wait it's saying something... "

"Uh guys.", a heavier fifth voice said, "Maybe its trying to tell us there is a massive robot black dragon flying after us."

"A dragon!?", they shouted, just as a castle came into view.

"Guys, come to my location." Ren told his crew.

"Your pretty far, Ren." Kai told him, "Might take us some time to get to that planet."

"Just hurry! I don't know if they are friendly." he told them as he saw a castle up ahead.

Ren saw the blue lion land, its mouth opening to let the five people out who rushed to get into the castle.

"I hope Jorra fixed my jetpack." Ren mumbled, taking the dagger from the console, and getting out of his dragon.

The dragon continued its flight, as Ren activated his face concealing red helmet with black glass.

Using his jetpack to slow his descend, he spin around, making sure he landed between them and the castle in a crouching position, feet wide apart and supporting his weight with his left fist on the floor while the other hand is outstretched away, pointed diagonally upwards.

"Whoo! Nailed it!", Ren said standing back up, rubbing his knee, "...While cool, landing like that is totally impractical. Really hard on the knees."

Looking up from his knee, Ren waved at the five. Going from their appearance he guessed most of them were being between fifteen and eighteen years old. Except for the the tall muscular one with the scar over his nose, which might be older.

What surprised him more was how much they looked like him, from a racial point of view.

"Hello there." Ren said waved at them.

"General Kenobi!", a tall thin young man who had been called Lance earlier.

"You guys speak basic!?" Ren said surprised.

"You speak English?" the younger one with the glasses said.

"Well that makes things easier." he continued, looking up at the castle, "I am Captain Ren Solo, by the way."

They introduced themselves as Shiro, Keith, Lance, Hunk and Pidge before they entered the castle.

"He seems nice." Hunk said.

"Keep your guard up." Shiro whispered to his friends, "My crew was captured by aliens once. I'm not going to let it happen again."

Ren took out his side arms from it's holster and threw it over his shoulder for Shiro to catch, "There. Now you have a blaster and I don't. While I do have a dagger, your not getting that."

"Why not?" Keith said suspicious, "Do you need it to get home?"

"Yes." Ren said plainly, as they stepped into the massive darken hallway of the castle, "I finally can take this thing off.", he pushed the side of his helmet, making it shrink down to a black headphone.

"Your human!?" the five said surprised.

"Is that what your race is call?" he asked, making his headphone rest around his neck, letting his spiky hair free.

Just then a voice spoke up, "Hold for identity scan.", before the lights in the darkened hallway lit up, guiding them down a hallway.

"I guess we're going that way." Pidge said.

* * *

A short walk later, the doors slid open to reveal a round room with one console panel in the middle. Once they stepped in, two pods rose from the circles in the floor, clearly containing someone.

"Are these guys... dead?" Hunk asked, standing near one of the pods.

"I don't think so." Ren said, placing a hand on the glass, just as the pods lid up and the glass disappear.

"Father!" the person inside gasped, before falling over right into Ren's arms.

She was a girl with dark skin, white hair, blue eyes, pink markings on her cheeks and pointy ear tips.

 _"I'll be your daddy."_ Ren thought.

"Who are you?" the girl asked, sounding confused, "Where am I?"

"I am Captain Ren Solo." he introduced himself, "And your in some sort of castle."

"Your ears..." the girl said, sounding intrigued, "They're hideous. What's wrong with them?"

"My ears? That's what you focus on?" Ren said, letting her go, "Not my beautiful amber eyes or insanely awesome but impractical gravity defying hair?"

"Who are you? Where is King Alfor? What are you doing in my castle?" the girl continued to ask.

"Well as I said, I am Captain Ren Solo." Ren said annoyed, gesturing to the people behind him, "These are Shiro, Keith, Lance, Hunk and Pidge. They are not part of my crew. They got here in a blue lion."

"It brought us here!" Lance corrected, "That's all we know!"

"How do you have the Blue Lion?" the girl said, suddenly turning to the rest, "What happened to its paladin? What are you all doing here? Unless... How long has it been?"

"We don't know what you're talking about." Shiro said, "Why don't you tell us who you are? Maybe we can help."

"I don't know if I want to help her..." Ren mumbled, crossing his arm, "She insulted my ears."

"I am Princess Allura of Planet Altea." the princess introduced himself, "I've got to find out where we are and how long we've been asleep."

"Altea isn't real." Ren remarked, his eyes rolling.

"What do you mean?" Allure demanded to know.

"Or at least not anymore, I don't know." Ren shrugged, "I heard it was one of the planets the Galra blew up in one of their earliest campaigns."

"How do you know that?" Shiro asked.

"Because I have been fighting Galra forces since I was Pidge's height." the spiky guy explained as a distressed Allure rushed to the console, placing her hands on it, making it lit up.

Another pod lid up, and the glass disappear, releasing a male with slicked back orange hair, pointy ear, blue face markers and a impressive mustache. The man gasped taking a sort of weird fighting stance, "Enemy combatants!" before jumping from the pod and attempting a dive kick, but landed a mile from his intended target. "Quiznak! You're lucky I have a case of the old 'sleep chamber knees'. Otherwise, I'd grab your head like this, wrap you up like so - and one, two, three..."

"Right..." Ren said, watching the male Altean demonstrate his moves.

"You seem familiar spiky one." the orange haired man said, stroking his chin, "You don't happen to know... What was his name again? Skyblaster? Moonwalker? Moonlover?"

"Never heard of them." he said, "I am Captain Ren Solo." he proudly puffed out his chest.

"Never heard of you." he said as they heard a computer beeping.

"It can't be." Allura's voice followed, "We've been asleep for 10,000 years."

Ren looked at Allura, eyeing her up and down. His eyes resting on her lower behind, perhaps a bit to long as he felt a set of eyes burning holes in the back of his head. Turning around he saw Lance glaring at him, but Ren shrugging his shoulder before turning back to oogle, thinking _"No way she is 10,000 years old."_

"Planet Altea and all of the planets in our solar system have been destroyed." Allura mumbled, looking at the male Altean, "Coran, Father is gone. Our entire civilization... Zarkon."

"Zarkon?" Shiro gasped.

"You know him?" Ren asked, finally looking away from Allura's rear to look at the muscular young man next to him.

"I-I was his prisoner." Shiro said.

"You escaped Emperor Zarkon? That's awesome, respect bro." the spiky young man said, tapping his chest before holding up a his index and middle finger before looking down at his right arm, "Would explain where you got that Galra tech arm."

"He's still alive? Impossible!" Allura said, "He was the King of the Galra. A vile creature and enemy to all free people."

"Make that Emperor, and I am not sure if it's the same one. Maybe Zarkon is just a title passed on to each successor." Ren said, "One of my crew members once boarded a flagship, and Zarkon has been searching for a super weapon. Another giant robot named Voltron."

"Another giant robot?" Keith asked.

"What did you think that giant black dragon I was flying was a part of?" Ren stated in a matter of fact tone.

"I thought it was just a massive space dragon going to eat us." Hunk admitted embarrassed.

"Eh, still not the weirdest thing I heard." the captain said, "You should have seen what those mutant horny squirrels from Ebon V did. Or the inhibitions of Pleg, they worshiped it as some sort of dragon god."

"Horny squirrels?" Pidge said with a raised eyebrow.

"You don't want to know." Ren admitted.

"Wait, your the rider of the Black Dragon? The main body of Pandraco?" Allura asked looking horrified when Ren nodded, "She really downgraded from her original rider."

"Oh, kiss my ass, princess." Ren told her crossing her arms, turning away.

"We need to find the rest of Voltron." Allura said to the others, "Together with Pandraco, we can put a stop to the Galra."

* * *

"So what do you think guys think about all this?" Ren asked, standing outside in the shadow of the Lion Castle, leaning against a pillar with his headphone on.

"If it wasn't for our own mecha's, I would chalk Voltron up as a fairy tale Chewie told me back home." Kai said through the earpiece.

"Fairy tale or not, we can't let it fall into Galra hands." Jorra spoke, "If they do, they have a weapon equal in power to our Dragons."

"As fun a challenge that sounds, that would be bad for business." Ren mumbled, "So Jorra, you can do something with these maps I gave you?"

"Actually yes, based on the trajectory lines, I have pit pointed the planets the Lions should be on. Downloading them to your Omnipad now... Oh no." she said, "You should hear this Ren."

Ren heard the channel switch, it had to be something concerning the Galra Empire for Jorra to sound so worried.

And indeed, it was a heavy voice that spoke, one Ren recongized well. It was the voice of the emperor himself, Zarkon.

"Commander Sendak, the Princess of Altea is alive and hiding in your sector. We believe she alone holds the whereabouts of the remaining Lions. Your battle fleet is the closest to her location. Retrieve her and the Lions. With them all, the Galra Empire will crush the dragon and be unstoppable. Consider this a way to atone for your recent failure."

"I fight for the empire. I conquer in the name of Galra. No foe has ever stood in my way and none ever will. Vrepit sa! Set a course for Arus."

"Oh, that's balls." Ren mumbled as the channel switched back to his friends, while he rushed back inside to warn the others.

"That's balls? Is that your catchphrase of the day?" Kai asked.

"Oh shut it!" Ren protest.

* * *

Inside the bridge of the Castle, where the princess, Coran, and the five humans around a console.

"Princess, you must eat." Coran implored, "It's been 10,000 years." but the princess claimed she wasn't very hungry.

"Man, 10,000 years?" Lance said, "That's like one thousand plus ten."

"That's.. times ten." Keith corrected him.

"Dinner has to wait!" Ren said as he came running inside, "A Galra battleship is on its way to capture the princess and take the Lions."

"How did they find us?" Allure asked.

"I bet it's Keith's fault." Lance said quickly.

"Say whatever you've got to say to make yourself feel better." Keith scoffed at him, "After getting us stuck on the other side of a wormhole!"

"I'll stick you in a wormhole!" Lance shot back.

"Stow it, cadets!" Shiro ordered, and the two went quite, "This is no time to place blame. It's time to work as a team."

"Shiro's right." Ren said, his wrist lit up in a red keypad. He typed away at it displayed the traction of the Galra ship, "If the coordinates are correct, we have at most a day to collect your Lions. My main ship might not arrive in time, but my crew should have no trouble arriving on time in their Dragons."

"Good. Let them come!" Allura said fiercely, "By the time they get here, you five will have reformed Voltron, Pandraco will be here and together, we will destroy Zarkon's empire!"

Ren smirked at her sudden change in attitude, something the others noticed.

"But there are five of these Lions." Shiro said, "How are we going to find the rest?"

"Well my ship tech, Jorra, made a map where the Lions should be." Ren explained, showing a different screen, "I scaned the energy signature of the Blue Lion, send it forward to the M.A.S. and with a quick scan, we found four similar signatures. For more info on how that works, ask Jorra."

"The Black Lion looks like it's in the same location as the Blue Lion." Pidge noted from the screen.

"Look at your primitive synapses firing away in their little brain cage." Coran said, "That's because the Black Lion is in the castle. To keep the Black Lion out of Zarkon's hands, King Alfor locked it in the castle. It can only be freed if the other four lions are present."

"As you have found, the lions choose their pilots." Allura said, "It is a mystical bond and cannot be forced. The quintessence of the pilot is mirrored in his Lion. Together, they form something greater than science can explain."

"All smoke and mirrors, there is no such thing as magic." Ren scoffed at the notion.

"Its not smoke and mirrors. Magic is as real as your Dragon is." Allura said, glaring at the captain.

"Right, and I am actually the long lost prince of an empire." Ren laughed, ignoring the look the princess was giving him, "I have been all over the galaxy and have never seen anything indicating that magic exists."

"Wait. Okay, we're going to be in there and flying lions. Got that part." Hunk interrupted, "How do lions turn into legs? Also, is this going to be a long trip? Because I have to pee. Do you people pee?"

"So anyway, I was thinking, Shiro and Pidge go after the Green Lion, Kai will join you there. Lance, you take Hunk and get the yellow one, Jorra will back you up." Ren said, "Keith and I will stay here, because the Red Lion is coming to us."

"What do you mean?" Keith asked.

"Well Red's signature is moving towards us... Its on the Galra ship heading towards us." he pointed out, slapping Keith on his back, "Don't worry, me and Blake got your back, it's going to be fun."

"Who's Blake?" the soon to be Red Paladin asked.

"My Dragon." Ren said, getting a surprised look from the others, "Don't look at me, I didn't name her."

* * *

On the planet where the Yellow Lion would be located, Lance was doing his best to evade the incoming attacks on the Blue Lion by attack ships from the Galra. The planet had become a mining world for the Galra Empire.

"I thought Coran said these planets were peaceful!" Hunk yelled as the Blue Lion's alarm are blaring.

"Maybe 'peaceful' means something else in Altean!" Lance grunted.

"According to the coordinates Jorra made, we're right on top of the Yellow Lion." Hunk said, looking at a screen displaying the coordinates, "It's below there, where they're mining for the ore. They don't even know the lion is there. Or maybe they just got here and they're digging for the lion? What do you think, Lance?"

But Lance barley evaded a laser, scrapping too close to a rock formation. "Who cares? Just go get it!" he shouted, "I'm dropping you down there."

"Me? Down there?" Hunk asked, looking down through the window, "No. No, no, no. What if the Yellow Lion doesn't work? What... What if I can't get in the mine? What if I start crying? It's too late, I'm already crying!"

A group of Galra fighters came close to a collision against the Blue Lion, but a quick burst of white energy destroyed them before they could.

Looking out of the window, the two young men saw a massive white mechanical dragon fly overhead, spinning overhead, taking out more fighters and with a barrel roll, flew next to the Blue Lion.

"I don't care for what if's. Just get down there to get that over grown torracat!" a voice said, before a screen appeared on next to Lance, revealing a similar helmet Ren had worn, but with white accents instead of red.

"Who are you?" Lance asked.

"Jorra Ziegler, the one who put that map together." the on screen Jorra said, "I meet you on the ground, my Dragon will give you back-up Lance." before the screen cut.

"Well, you heard him." Lance said, flying close to the ground to drop Hunk off.

As the large young man landed on the ground, he looked up just in time to see the Blue Lion rejoin the White Dragon in battle.

"Oh yeah, sure, just drop me off in an alien planet. That's cool, man." Hunk mumbled to himself, jumping back in fear when a person in power armor landed next to him, using a jetpack to slow the descent.

Jorra is shorter and of lighter build than even Keith, but still taller than Pidge. Instead of five fingers like a human, Jorra has three thick fingers on both hands which include a thumb, an index finger, and a long finger, similar to the middle fingers for humans, as well as three toes on each foot. The lower legs are bowed backwards significantly.

The power armor is clad from head to toe in armor, mostly in shades of white, purple and black. Dull black lines decorate the armor as well. A high-tech sniper rifle is folded in its resting mode on the back, a small and blaster on the hip and another rifle in hand.

"Don't whine so much, Hunk." Jorra told him, walking over to him, "This planet is only occupied by Galra that want to kill us. Just ignore them and go connect with a big, yellow, terrocat. Easy."

"Yeah, easy..." Hunk said as he followed into the cave.

Touching a similar keypad Ren had, two small triangle fly out of the back of the armor. A small blue light glowed in the center, the two flew deeper into the cave ahead of the two.

"What are those?" Hunk asked, as a Jorra activated the flashlight function on the weapon.

"My drones, they will scout ahead for any threats." Jorra said, beginning to walk the path the inside of the helmet showed, "I call them Chatika and Lotor...", suddenly becoming silent, as if having given out to much information.

"You gave your drones nicknames?" Hunk said surprised, "I-I mean, nothing wrong with that. I won't tell anyone!"

"Good. Because if you do." Jorra turned around, pressing close to Hunk's face, "I will have to kill you.", before turning away from Hunk, who laughed nervously before continuing to follow.

* * *

"What if I am not meant for the Green Lion? I'm not a pilot, even though I've always wanted to be a pilot. I mean I read all the fighter manuals, but I never got to fly the simulator." Pidge said as he and Shiro stepped out of the pod near a overgrown temple of sorts. "But hey, I can't be that worse than Lance. He crashed all the time. But what if I get in there and it doesn't respond? What if I get in there and it's too big and my feet don't touch the pedals? What if there aren't even pedals!?"

"Do all you human's ramble that much?" a voice said close behind Pidge and Shiro.

Turning around, they spotted a figure, cloaked in such a way as if the air itself is quivering.

Dropping his cloaking, a man wearing power armor like Jorra, but with the colors blue, grey and black. A folded sword on his back. "Ola, you must be Shiro and Pidge." Kai said, removing his helmet in the same way Ren had done, but instead of a headset, it became a singe eye-scouter.

"Kai Vakarian, at your service."

Pidge was stunned fr a moment, a light hint of pink on his cheeks upon seeing how Kai looks as the newcomer shook hands with Shiro.

"You alright there, Pidge?" Shiro asked, snapping the younger one out of it.

"Uhm... Yeah. So I am Pidge." the younger one said.

"Nice to meet you Pidge." Kai said, turning to the temple, holding out his side arm, "Stay on guard. I took a peek inside and there doesn't seem to be any dangerous lifeforms, but you can never be sure."

"Good idea." Shiro said, holding the blaster Ren had given him earlier.

"Is that Ren's?" Kai said simply, as they walked up the stairs, "It won't do you any good."

"Why? What's wrong with it?" Shiro said, studying the sleek weapon, it looked very well taken care of.

"Because it's lacking a Thermo Clip, you couldn't fire it." he answered, taking a spare clip from his armor and throwing it at Shiro to catch.

"So Kai..." Pidge asked, walking up next to him, "Is there a reason you and Ren look so human?"

"I don't know, you two look like you could come from Prexis yourself." the man in blue said, keeping an eye out for any danger as they headed deeper underground.

"Pidge, I know your worried, but if you get too worried about what could go wrong, you might miss a chance to do something great." Shiro said to his teammate, noticing his nervousness.

"That's some wise advice." Kai said over his shoulder, "Who told you that?"

"I got it from my commander on the Kerberos Mission, he is the smartest man I ever met." Shiro said.

"But smart and wise aren't the same thing." Pidge said, her eyes widening when they saw an elevated platform, massive thick vines forming a dom on top of it.

"Go. Be great." Shiro said encouragingly.

He nodded, talking across the room and began climbing the vines before disappearing from view.

* * *

The Galra battleship was orbiting Arus as the Black Dragon was flying towards it, Ren and Keith on board.

As they flew across the ocean of stars, a screen popped up to reveal a familiar Galra Commander contacting the Lion Castle.

"Princess Allura, this is Commander Sendak of the Galra Empire." Sendak spoke, giving Ren a wicked grin, "I come on behalf of Emperor Zarkon, Lord of the Known Universe. I am here to confiscate the Lions. Turn them over to me, or I will destroy your planet."

"Hello Commander Sendak." Ren said, smirking at the reaction he got.

"Oh no! It's Picard." Sendak shouted, "I want every single weapon we have to fire on that Dragon!"

"Hold on, Keith! This is where the fun begins!" Ren said as he began to pilot his Dragon to evade the incoming fighters and laser blasts from the main ship, "Okay, I am going to drop you off and keep them distracted... You might need to make an improvised landing. Look into the compartment right above you and give one of them to me, then take what is in the compartment next to it."

Keith nodded to find a box full of what appeared to be some sort of candy on sticks.

"A lollipop?" Keith said watching as Ren put it in his mouth, "I am about to infiltrate an alien spaceship and the guy having my back is Willy Wonka."

"Who's Willy Wonka?" Ren asked curiously, as Keith took his second blaster from its compartment, "I will be flying through the hanger in ten tics, I will do an awesome U-turn with a pause to allow you to get out."

* * *

Flying off after dropping Keith off in the Galra battleship, he headed for his next target, the ion cannon.

Tapping into the communications of the Galra, Ren flew his Dragon through the Galra Fighters making them explode in orange fire. Before transforming his Dragon into its humanoid form, flying past the cannon at high speed, slashing it in two.

"Sir! The ion cannon has been badly damaged!"

"Then send the drones to fix it!" Sendak said, "Focus all fighters on that Dragon!"

"Oh, Sendak, you shouldn't have." Ren said with a smirk, taking a steep dive, keeping close enough to the battleship to hamper its main guns to get a good aim at him.

* * *

"Is everything going okay Keith?" he asked over their communicators fifteen minutes later into the battle, evading a blast from the Galra's ion cannon, "I am getting a bit lonely here."

As if to answer him, an explosion rocked the battleship and the Red Lion came flying out.

"Now that's an entrance!" Ren laughed as Keith joined the battle.

"Wait, your Dragon can transform into a humanoid form?" Keith said through the communicator, taking out Galra Fighters, but leaving his side open.

But the Black Dragon flew between them, raising its left arm and creating a barrier shield from its arm. "Maybe its because my Dragon is the base for Pandraco, I don't know. I call it Battle Mode." Ren said, but in his distraction took a full on hit from the ion cannon, sending the Black Dragon and the Red Lion into orbit.

Recovering from the attack, the two looked up to see that the Galra Battleship had followed them into orbit.

"We need to stall that thing as long as possible until the rest can arrive." Ren said, "I don't know how long the barrier around the castle would last against it."

"You don't have to wait any longer!" the voice of Kai said, seconds before the Blue Dragon, which had a more serpent like body, came flying in with the Green Lion through one of the portals.

"Now we just need Lance, Hunk and Jorra." Keith said.

"No need! The cavalry is here!" the voice of Lance said.

The Blue Lion, the Yellow Lion and the White Dragon came flying in, ready for battle.

"Let's show these kids how it's done, gang." Ren said, the other two of the Dragon riders chanted in, "Form Padraco!"

The three Dragons flew in sync, an aura of their respective color forming around them before they started to combine. The Blue Dragon became the upper arm armor for the Black Dragon in its Battle Mode, as the White Dragon became leg guards.

Double edged spear in hand, Pandraco closed the distance between them and the Galra Ship, who fired their ion cannon, which the Dragon Mech countered with a energy blast from its wrist beginning a vicious power-struggle, the classing energies causing sparks to take out the remaining Galra fighters.

At the same time, the four Lions fire their own energy beams as Pandraco's energy blast began to win the struggle, destroying the ion cannon and sending it plummeting down the planet.

* * *

A while later, landing the Lion and the Dragons in the courtyard, the team came walking into the command room triumphant.

"Good work, Paladins and... What do we call you?" Allura said.

"Team Awesome." Ren said, puffing out his chest, "And we always do good work."

"Right... Well we won the battle, but the war has only just begun. I'm afraid Zarkon will not stop until he gets these Lions and Dragons." Allura said, "But with Voltron and Pandraco working together, we can win."

"Whoa, whoa, I never said we would be staying for this war." Ren intercepted, "And our help doesn't come free or cheap."

"You place a price on the freedom of the universe?" Shiro asked.

"We are mercenaries, we need credits to make repairs to our equipment, buy food and other necessities." Jorra said, "And believe me, it takes a lot of credits to keep that piece of junk named the M.A.S. together."

"She is not that bad." Ren mumbled, sounding a little hurt.

"The what?" Pidge asked.

"Many Aged Swan, or M.A.S. for short, its the name of our ship. Don't look at me, I didn't name it." Kai explained, before turning to Allura, "Look princess, we can stick around until we can agree on a price for our service."

"I guess that's fine." Allura said.

"Well your worship, it seems you managed to keep me around for a little while longer." Ren said, straightening himself up, "You must be pleased."

"I need your Dragon." the princess said, glaring in his direction, "I would never want YOU of all people to stay longer."

"I think you just can't bear to let a gorgeous guy like me out of your sight." Ren said, with a cocky smirk.

"I don't want to know where you get your delusions, laser brain." she shot back.

This comment made Kai laugh, earning him a glare from his captain, "I like her." he admitted.

"Sure laugh it up, Vakarian!", Ren said, turning to Shiro, "You go wake up your Lion, we are going to need Voltron once the fleet will come."

"There's more of them!?" Lance said, "With that cannon?"

"Wait until you have to fight a whole fleet of them." Jorra said, "This was easy compare to what we already faced."

"Well I am just happy to have such a strong, capable guy on our side." Hunk complimented, slapping Jorra on the back, "I mean. You should have seen how he took down those Galra soldiers in the mines."

"Or how he completely trashed those fighters with his mad flying skills." Lance added, "Why are you two laughing?"

Ren and Kai could barley contain their laughter, both knowing the look Jorra was having under the helmet.

Putting a button on her pad, her helmet disappeared in the same light Ren's helmet had done, revealing the face underneath it.

Jorra wasn't a guy at all, she was in fact a young woman with very dark purple hair tied in a ponytail. Her skin was purple, her eyes were glowy white. She lacks eyebrows but had two facial marks go up her forehead. While she was definitely not human, her facial structure makes her similar to humans in physical appearance.

"Your a girl!" Lance said wide eyed, before trying his best flirting smirk, "A very pretty girl."

"Whatever, I'll be back at my spot on the Swan." Jorra said coldly, simply walking out of the room, leaving an embarrassed Lance and Hunk behind.

"Hey, don't worry about her. She is like that to everyone." Ren said, placing an arm around the two, "I would still take a bullet for her though. But then again, I would do that for anyone on my crew... So I guess that count's for you all too."

"You can stop a bullet?" Shiro said.

"Only once..." Ren mumbled.

* * *

 **Well there ya go, the first chapter, hope you enjoyed. Many thanks to everyone who reads this story, you beautiful bastards!**

 **If you liked what you read, don't forget to leave a review, for now I wish you all a fantastic day and I hope to see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	2. Chapter 02: Forming A Team

**Greetings people from across the Verse and, welcome to the next chapter of Voltron: Dragon Force.**

 **I hope your all going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the reviews.**

 **johnnyescamilla5: Thanks, I'll try.**

 **girani4: Never heard of that saying, but come one! You should know that I start something and get easily distracted... Oh shiny! But I am not going to make a new story until I finished at least one of my current once... Only crap, Ren is a lot like Jason... Except he wears red! Well the franchise of Voltron comes from the seventy's I think, but this incarnation named Voltron: Legendary Defenders started in 2016.**

 **Vgc: Thanks! I upload them as fast as possible, but writing stories takes time.**

 **Now story time.**

* * *

Kai let out a yawn, a small yellow bird-like creature with three-toed feet, large wings and a long neck on his shoulder as he exited the Many Aged Swan and stepped into the hanger of the Lion Castle. The silence in the hanger was broken up by someone working on something. Kai sneaked closer to the source of the sound, only to find the under body of Pidge leaning into his Green Lion.

"Good morning." he said, which followed by a loud thud made by Pidge bumping his head.

"Kai!" he said once the rest of his body had reappeared from the Lion, rubbing the back of his head, "What are you doing here?"

Kai gestured to the ship behind him, "I sleep pretty close by." he said.

"Oh... Sorry did I wake you up?" he asked.

"You didn't, I wake up early most of the time anyway." Kai said, before noticing that Pidge was looking at the creature on his shoulder, "I see you notice my little friend." stroking it with his finger.

"He's so cute!" Pidge said.

The bird creature flew up and floated to his shoulder, gently nipping at his brown hair. "It seems Wolk likes you." he said.

"Wolk? Is that his name?" Pidge asked, gently stroke it's head with her finger.

"Wolk the Chocobo." Kai said, "It's a good thing he's still a baby."

"Why is that?" Pidge said as Wolk chirped, before flying off to land on Kai's shoulder again.

"Because according to my uncle Chewie, a Chocobo can grow so big, you can ride on them." he explained, just as the emergency alarm starts beeping.

"Everybody up! Zarkon's attacking!" Allura's voice came over a loudspeaker, "The castle's about to be destroyed!"

"Let's get to the bridge." Kai said to Pidge, holding his jacket open for Wolk to fly into as they run to the elevator.

* * *

Inside the bridge, Allura was yelling to a screen as she stood on a elevated platform, preforming a emergency training as Coran looking on. "Go, go, go! We need Voltron now! Hurry! We can't survive much longer!"

"You've got to sell it a little bit more." Coran advised before clearing his throat, not noticing Shiro, Keith, Hunk, Pidge, Kai and Jorra having arrived, "Oh, no! Allura is dead! Aw, it's horrible! Her head fell off! Wait! What? Her severed head is trying to speak to me! What is it, Allura's head? What are your final words?"

"What am I watching?" Jorra growled irritated, wearing a tight white and black tunic nicely hugging her slim frame.

"I guess this isn't an actual attack." Shiro said to answer the purple girl's question as the princess and Coran turned around to face them.

"And it's a good thing it wasn't because it took you... Coran?" Allura said, turning to him.

"Seventy-five degrees." Coran said, looking on a pad in his hand, "Oh, sorry. No, this is a meat thermometer."

"However long it was, it was too long." Allura continued, "You must always be ready to do battle with Zarkon. Look at you! Only Shiro is in uniform. Keith, Pidge, Hunk, where are your bayards?..."

"I am going back to bed." Jorra interrupted her, turning around back to the elevator.

The doors slid open and she passed a yawning Lance, "Good morning, everybody. What's going on?..." he said, his gaze trailing after Jorra, his eyes resting on her firm black covered butt cheeks.

"If I turn around, and I see you staring, I am going to stab your eyes out, Lance." she said, pressing the button for the hanger.

Lance quickly looked anywhere but Jorra as she turned around as the door slid close and the elevator began to descend.

"What a beautiful woman." Lance said with a smirk.

"Beautiful like a Kryt Dragon or a hurricane. Only much scarier." Kai added, before they turned back to the Princess.

"Coran and I have been up for hours getting the Castle back in order." Allure continued to speak, "We had to run a test on the alarms, and we decided to test you as well. Guess which one failed."

"Hey! You got to sleep for 10,000 years, man." Hunk said, "Monday night, I was on Earth. Now, I've flown through space, fought some evil alien named Zarkon, eaten goo in some weird castle. That's a lot to process in, uh... I-I don't know. What day is today?"

"Uhm... third quintant of the Spicolian movement." Kai said, checking his omnitool, which was the color blue, "On some planets that's hump day."

"...It's a lot to process." Hunk mumbled.

"You must understand the stakes of our mission. Over the last 10,000 years, the Castle picked up distress beacons from the following locations." Allura said as a screen behind her popped-up showing a map of the universe, "So, we have to assume that Zarkon has conquered almost the entire known universe. Earth is here. An attack on your planet is inevitable."

At the mention of all those planets that had been conquered by the Galra Empire, Pidge notice Kai's gaze intensifying with anger as he clenched his fist.

"Our mission is to free all those planets. Coran and I are getting the Castle ready to leave Arus." Allure said, looking to Team Voltron, "During that time, you have to learn to form Voltron, so we can begin fighting Zarkon."

"The Princess is right." Shiro said, "Let's get to our lions and start training. We need to get as good as Team Pandrago."

"That's not really a fair comparison." Kai said, looking at the Black Paladin, "Ren, Jorra and me had years to learn to... function together. You five are just starting out. But I can help you out."

"Wait, where is Ren?" Allure said, looking among the group.

"He's probably out until the afternoon." Kai said, "You didn't notice that he wasn't here until now?"

"I just thought it was nice to not have to look at that smug face of him." Allure said, crossing her arms in front of her chest, "I-It's not that I am worried about him."

"Right." the Blue Knight said, before leaving for his Dragon.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Kai was flying in the Blue Dragon, still waiting for the five Lion's. After another five minutes, the five Lion finally came flying towards him. "Finally!" Kai said, a screen of him popping up in each of the Lion's cockpit, "I almost finished reading this book." he waved a pretty thick book in front of him.

"Sorry, sorry." Hunk said, "But seriously, though, can't they park these things, like, a little closer to the bridge?"

"Take it up with Allura." Kai said, turning his Dragon, "Alright you five, you need to fly in a tight formation until your in complete sync. Use the bond between your Lions and your fellow Paladins. Focus on your goal, reach out and take a hold of it!"

"Yeah!" Team Voltron yelled in unison as they flew after the Blue Dragon in formation.

As they reach a high speed, a bright light began to emit from the Lion's but almost instantly, it died down again.

"Well that didn't work." Keith said.

"It was an okay first try." Kai said supportive, "Let's try again, and remember. Focus on your goal, reach out and take a hold of it!"

* * *

After a good three hours of failed attempts at forming Voltron, Shiro, Keith, Lance, Hunk, Pidge and Kai were sitting in the breakroom.

"What are you guys doing in here?" Allura said coming in as well, "You're not taking a break."

"Allura is right." Shiro said, "We should be training."

"We've been training." Hunk said, "When are we going back to Earth?"

"There won't be an Earth if we can't figure out how to fight Zarkon." Kai said.

"How are we going to fight?" Lance said gesturing to the humans, "You guys can fight. You can form Pandrago, we can't even figure out how to form Voltron."

"Well, I'm not surprised." Coran said, entering as well, "You know, the original paladins fought hundreds of battles together, side-by-side. They were like a pack of yalmors linked at the ears."

"Yeah, that's definitely not us." Lance said, slumming down in his chair.

The door slid open, just as Ren stepped in, "Morning." he yawned.

"It's two in the afternoon." Shiro pointed out.

"Does it look like I care?" he asked, but before he could say more he found the princess standing in front of him.

"Where were you?" she demanded to know sternly.

"...In my room. Sleeping." he said, before looking to the others, "By the by, did any of you hear some sort of alarm this morning?"

"That's because I was testing your reaction time to sudden danger." Allura said, making him look back, "It was part of the training."

Ren looked down at Allura, being a head taller than her, "Look princess, you pay me to fight the Galra Empire, not to preform training sessions." he said, the two glaring off at each other until he broke down in laughter.

"What are you laughing about?" she demanded to know again.

"That glare you were giving!" Ren laughed, "You looked like a angry Chawa."

Allura let out a sputtering sound out of anger as Ren walked after the others who where heading for the training deck.

* * *

"Do you have to antagonist such a pretty girl?" Lance said to Ren when they entered the training deck, the Paladin's wearing their new armor now.

"You mean Allura? Sure, she's pretty, for a chick that has a massive stick up her ass." Ren said, wearing his similar armor as Kai and Jorra have, but instead colored black, red and white.

"That doesn't answer his question." Hunk pointed out.

"Because I find seeing her all riled up highly amusing." the captain of the M.A.S. said casually.

"Yeah... I should have warned you guys that Ren is a massive troll." Kai admitted, checking his gear.

"I don't live under a bridge." he protested, missing the point, "Okay, technically my room is under the bridge of the Swan."

But then Coran's voice was heard over the intercom, "Two, two, one, two. Okay, listen up, guys. The paladin code demands you put your team members' safety above your own. A swarm of drones is about to attack. It's up to each of you to do everything you can to protect the other members of your team."

Small white orbs came out of the wall and began circling the group. "Wait, wait, wait. What's going on?" Hunk said as a blue energy shield came from his right arm, just like with every other Paladin, "Whoa. Did you guys get one of these?"

"Get ready." Shiro said as the orbs began to fire laser shots at them.

In fright Hunk dodges down, only for Pidge to be hit in the back, who fell through a portal that opened under him. In his surprise, the Yellow Paladin was hit as well, falling into a portal as well.

"Well that's two down." Kai mumbled, standing back-to-back with Ren, both having raised their purple energy shield to give each other cover.

"Come on, Coran! This is boring!" Ren mocked, deflecting a bolt back to one of the orbs, "I have been doing things like this since the day I can walk."

"Then it's time to increase intensity!" Coran's voice said.

"Damn it Ren!" Lance said as the remaining guys moved closer together, forming a more cohesive wall.

"You keeping up over there, Keith?" Lance said over his shoulder.

"Just concentrate on keeping me safe." Keith said.

"Me? I own this drill." the Blue Paladin scoffs, "You're the one who needs to concentrate."

The drones began to spin closer to the floor, almost hitting Lance against his leg, but he moved it away to evade, only to have it hit Keith in the back. Lance was soon quickly hit as well and the two disappeared through one of the portals.

"Okay enough of this." Ren said, taking out his side-arm and shooting the remaining drones.

"Wha... You weren't suppose to shoot them!" Coran scolded when the drones where smoking heaps of metal.

"You never told me I couldn't!" Ren shouted to the dome up the ceiling, turning his side-arm to stun, "Screw this, I am out." he shot himself in the chest and a portal opened under him.

* * *

The Paladins, Kai and a grumpy Ren was sitting on the floor in a circle, legs folded, each having a circlet-device on their heads.

"Now the most important part of paladin training is being able to meld your minds and focus on one thing: Voltron." Coran said, "Everything else has to fade away. This technique will be essential every time you form Voltron."

"Then why am I doing this?" Ren complained.

"Because you destroyed those drones." Allura's voice suddenly said, "And it is something you wouldn't have fun doing... What are you doing making that gesture to me!?"

"Glad to know that gesture means the same in every galaxy." Keith mumbled.

"Right... So, relax and open your mind." Coran continued, "No walls, no secrets between Paladins."

The group closed their eyes, beginning to meditate. From the front of their circlet's, it displayed a image of what they were thinking of at the moment. Keith displayed a image of his home, Lance one of his family back home, Hunk a display of food, Pidge's one displayed a image of him and a girl with long brown hair but it fade in and out, Shiro's displayed an launchpad for a space shuttle back on Earth, Kai's showed a much younger version of himself being hold by his parents, and Ren's...

"Ren Solo! Stop thinking that right now!" Allura's voice shouted, breaking their concentration. Going by her tone, she seemed to be embarrassed by what Ren was thinking.

"Come on Ren." Kai whispered to his captain, "Can't you at least pretend to take this serious?"

"I am taking this as serious as I take anything serious." Ren said, as they attempted to try the meditation training again.

"Come on, everyone, clear everything." Coran spoke over the speaker, as the images appear again, forming into each of their Lion colored to each of their Paladin. "Now, focus on forming your Lion. Bring your Lions together and and form Voltron. Keep your minds open, work together."

The Lions began to move forward to the center of the circle. "Good! Keep focusing! Only one to go!"

Kai opened one eye, to see that it was Pidge having trouble forming his Green Lion.

"Pidge, stop thinking of your girlfriend!" Keith suddenly said.

"I-I wasn't!" Pidge said, "Hunk was rooting around in my head!"

"I thought we were open." Hunk protested, "You can look in my head hole."

"I hope that isn't his girlfriend." Ren suddenly said, "I mean... She looks exactly like Pidge, except female. Even I'm not that big of a narcist to date someone who looks like me."

"Everyone! Let's not get distracted here!" Coran corrected them, "Everyone has to be able to look in everyone's head holes! Clear your minds! Ren stop thinking about Allura in that way! Good! Almost there. Now, form Voltron."

The Lions began to form into its intended, the Black Lion make up the main body, the Blue and Yellow forming the legs, Red and Green forming the arms.

But seconds before the Green Lion could attach it transformed into the picture of Pidge and his girlfriend, breaking the display.

"Pidge!" Lance said.

"I'm done with this!" Pidge grunts, taking the circlet off and throwing it on the ground, "Look, I don't like everyone grubbing around in my head!"

"Come on, Pidge." Shiro said, "We're starting to get the hang of this."

"I'm just..." the Green Paladin said, "...I'm just tired, okay?"

"Then let's take a break." Kai suggested, ignoring the strange look Ren was giving him.

"You can't!" Allura's voice suddenly said, "You have to keep training!"

"They have been working hard. Maybe it's time to relax a little." Coran said, "Just rest a bit. You know, you can't push too hard."

"What do you mean, 'can't push too hard'?" Allura said fiercely, "Get up, you lazy lumps! It's time you faced the Gladiator!"

"...Is it weird that I am aroused by how she speaks so aggressive?" Ren whispered to Lance.

"Dude!" the Blue Paladin said disgusted, clearly not amused.

* * *

The group was standing in the training deck, their weapons at the ready as Coran spoke "In order to defeat the Gladiator, you must fight as one."

A large humanoid robot wielding a staff dropped from the ceiling and began to attack them immediately. Hunk shot at it, but the Gladiator waved under them, hitting him in the stomach sending him to the ground with a electric charge.

It went after Pidge next, who deflected the staff with his blade a few times but was soon overpowered and joined Hunk in a heap on the floor.

"They aren't very good, are they?" Ren said as the Gladiator deflected the bullets from Lance's gun by spinning it around, knocking the gun out of his hand. Using the end of the staff, he lifted Lance up and used him to knock Keith to the ground.

"Should we help them?" Kai said.

Shiro's right arm glowed purple but as the Gladiator preformed a jumping attack, he froze up. The staff was about to come down on Shiro's head, but was blocked by Ren's purple shield. He struggles to defend a stunned Shiro. He pushed him off to give Kai an opening to kick it against the chest and shoot him in the chest, sending it sliding along the floor.

"Let's style all over that droid." Ren said to Kai, who nodded as the Gladiator gets back up and charges at the two.

"It's only fair." Kai said, taking his sword from his back, extending the hilt to full blade form, "We have to set a good example for the Paladins."

"...I just want to trash something." Ren said taking a hilt from his hip. It appeared to be just the hilt of a sword. With the press of a button, a 145 centimeter long green beam of energy appears out of it with two smaller blades appearing from the side vents.

The Gladiator attempts to strike Kai, who slide under the staff, cutting it's foot off while placing a small device on its leg, giving Ren the opening to slash the staff in two with an upwards strike.

Ren raised his shield to cover the explosion, sending the Gladiator a few feet into the air. The two Dragon Riders charged forward their blades ready. At the same time as they were about to pass each other as the Gladiator was about to land on the ground.

But before it could, the Gladiator was cut clean in half by Ren and Kai's weapons, as the lower body and upper body fall to the ground, it's wires spilled all over the floor.

Ren and Kai fist bumped each other, he then walked towards Shiro, who was looking very shaken.

"You okay Shiro?" Ren asked, surprisingly gently, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Shaking his head, he said "Y-Yeah... I am fine. Thanks Ren." just as Allura came down from the dome and entered the training deck.

"That combat simulator was set at a level fit for an Altean child!" Allura scolded them, "You're not even close to working as a team, let alone ready to face Zarkon!"

Before Ren could say anything to begin an argument with Allura, Kai was already pulling him to the exit.

* * *

"You know, I think she was lying." Ren said later that day when he was busy cooking in the kitchen of the Swan.

"What?" Kai said, sitting at a counter top, playing with Wolk.

"How Allura claimed that an Altean child could beat that robot." Ren said, cutting his ingredients with his Dragon Dagger, "I mean, sure it was pretty easy, but we are awesome."

"Maybe..." the brunette said, stroking his pet's belly, "Say about Pidge... Do you think he is alright? I mean, it seems like he is hiding something."

"Well aside from the fact that he might be a bigger narcist than or, or is into some really nasty relationship with a family member or something... Oh, I get it." Ren said, looking at his friend, wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

"It's nothing like that!" Kai protested, "I am just worried about our Earth allies."

"Sure, sure." Ren said with a wink, "I won't judge you.", he continued to cook.

Another ten minutes later, the dish of white grains, with brown sauce filled with pieces of meat and vegetable's was finally done. He began pouring it onto plates, when he heard movement that led to the hall, "You guys can come out now." Ren said.

As he said that, Team Voltron fell into the kitchen all looking a bit awkward. "We uhm..." Shiro attempted to explain as they stood up.

"Let me guess. Allura made you eat that green goo again, and you guys smelled Ren's cooking and you hope you could get some?" Kai said, as Wolk floated towards Pidge, landing on his head.

"Pretty much." Keith admitted.

"It seems I made enough to serve ten people, weird." Ren said with a smile, taking out more plates, gesturing them to sit down. The group sat down as Ren began to put the plates filled with food in front of their guests.

"Where's Jorra?" Hunk asked, looking around.

"Probably in her hole." Kai said, sitting down between Pidge and Lance.

"I'll go get her." Shiro said, "It's the least I can do for Ren blocking that hit."

"No the least you could do is nothing. And you would have done the same for me." Ren waved it off, "Just take the elevator all down to Deck 4, then take the stairs all the way down, can't miss it."

* * *

Shiro steps out of the elevator on Deck 4, heading to the stairs where he could hear someone working on machines. And on the last steps, he saw Jorra sitting with her back to him, hunched over a desk. She was dressed in a navy blue bodysuit, with white and yellow accents, her hair tied in a messy high ponytail.

The room was quite messy, a single bed with covers and a pillow to one side, scraps of machinery were spread all around the room.

"Jorra?" Shiro began but he quickly raised his hands when he suddenly found himself face-to-face with the barrel of Jorra's hand canon.

"Don't sneak up on me." Jorra warned him, putting her hand canon down. She was wearing some sort of visor, hiding her eyes behind the dark glass. She turned back to what she was doing as she continued to talk, "What do you need of me, Shiro? Do you need me to fix that arm?"

"I... Yeah, it feels a bit stiff." Shiro said, and she gestured to a seat next to her.

Doing as he was told, he sat down, placing his arm down. Jorra turned on her chair to face him, looking over the unsleeved arm as one of her drones flew over and scanned it with a purple light.

"This is Galra tech, right?" Jorra said as numbers, and circles started to form on her visor like a computer screen, but what she said wasn't a question, "It's been a while since I have seen something like this, pretty old trash. The one who placed it on you must have been a amateur, that is some sloppy soldering on flesh work."

She took a small pen-like tool from a tray behind her, a small cyan laser appeared from it and she began to move it around, shining the laser into specific spot.

"That should do it." she said, placing the tool down.

"It feels a lot better, thanks." Shiro said, flexing his hand but Jorra had already returned to her work, "Look, the actual reason I was here is because dinner is ready."

"Ren or Kai usually leave dinner at the door..." she said, pressing the side of her visor, revealing her glowing white eyes "I guess everyone is upstairs?"

"Minus Allura and Coran." Shiro said, looking around the room/

Letting out a deep sigh she continued, "Fine. I guess I can have dinner upstairs for once, just give me a minute to finish up."

He nodded, standing up as he continued to look around, "Your know, I don't think you have to live in this pit." Shiro said, seeing one of the few sources of light in the dark room.

"It's dark, quiet and hard to find. That spells safety to me..." she mumbled, removing her visor and turning around, letting out a yell when she saw him looking at a small case containing a necklace, a symbol that looked familiar to Shiro.

"I'm sorry, I just..." Shiro said when her three small fingers snatched the case away from him.

"Don't touch that, and don't mention it to anyone." she said angrily, placing it in her nightstand drawer before locking it, "Now come. We have food to consume."

* * *

Shiro and Jorra entered the kitchen to see the rest already talking and laughing like they have been friends for years.

"...And then Kai patched me up, blasted his way through a hundred of Galra soldiers with nothing but his side-arm, while dragging me to safety." Ren finished his story.

"You really did that?" Pidge said impressed, looking at the taller boy.

"Mostly, it was more like fifty Galra droids and Jorra gave me fire support." Kai admitted humbly.

"Back up a little." Lance said, "It was only when you were busy making your third snuff film, you only realized you went down the wrong path? Because the first two did so well?"

"No, it was because rich chem pushers were only willing to pay me half for what I was asking." Ren said, throwing up his arms.

"Lance, don't believe everything Ren tells you." Jorra said as she sat down next to Lance who tensed up, with Shiro on her other side, "He is a consummate liar."

"Aside from that, but man you guys have done some cool stuff." Hunk said, "I can't wait until we can form Voltron."

"I am jealous of you five. That first time you form a giant robot is... It's a difficult feeling to describe." Kai said, "It's like your really connect with each other. That your brothers and sisters!"

"It's a extraordinary feeling." Jorra admitted as she began to eat, "...I am not going to stab your eyes out..."

This seemed to ease Lance up, as Team Voltron and the Dragon Riders continued to eat and talk.

* * *

 **Well there ya go, the another chapter, hope you enjoyed. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards!**

 **If you liked what you read, don't forget to leave a review, for now I wish you all a fantastic day and I hope to see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	3. Chapter 03: First Taste Of Combat

**Greetings people from across the Verse and, welcome to the next chapter of Voltron: Dragon Force.**

 **I hope your all going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the reviews.**

 **girani4: Oh, that means I have at least 30+ chapters to disappoint you (Just kidding). As for Ren's weapon... Maybe...**

 **ZILLAFAN: Find out on the next episode of Dragon Ball Z!... I mean Voltron: Dragon Force.**

 **Now story time.**

* * *

The night skies had fallen over the planet Arus and the stars decorated the skies above, as the three Knights and the five Paladins where flying their Dragons and Lions across the skies.

"Shouldn't we have told the princess that we took the Lion's for a joy ride?" Kai said through the com's.

"Fuck the princess!" Ren shouted, "She's not the boss of me!"

"She is paying you, so she technically..." Kai began but was cut off.

"Let's fucking do this!" Ren shouted.

"Yeah! Let's form Voltron!" Shiro said as the five Lions began to fly in formation, like they have done many times this day.

But unlike earlier, the five Lions began to glow, similar to how the Dragons would before forming their giant robot. And in a flash the Lions combined, the Blue and Yellow forming the legs, while the Red and Green formed the arms on while the Black Lions form the body.

"Now that's what I am talking about!" Lance shouted in excitement, "Ren's dinner got me so much energy!"

"Well if Ren's curry is needed to make you guys form Voltorn, I guess he better starts cooking." Keith laughed.

"Did Keith just laughed?" Pidge pointed out.

* * *

Parking the giant Dragons and Lions back in the hangar, the eight where now sitting around a campfire in the grass field near the Lion Castle.

They where talking among themselves, celebrating how they formed Voltron, strengthening their bond and just having a good time, Ren providing music by playing his Dragon Dagger, which sounded pretty good actually.

"Man, that was cool!" Lance said excited, "I'm so charged up, I don't know if I'm going to be able to sleep tonight."

"Not me." Keith said, "When my head hits the pillow, I'm going to be lights out."

"I just want you to know that I realized when we were in Voltron, we're brothers, man. Even if some of us only met less than twenty four hours ago." Hunk said, "You know? Like, we're totally connected. No secrets, no barriers, no nothing. Brothers all the way. I love you guys."

"Ah thanks man." Kai said, sitting next to Pidge. Wolk resting on his head, "It's nice having other people to talk to than Ren or Jorra."

"Seriously? Your dagger doubles as a musical instrument?" Keith said surprised, looking at Ren, who was sitting next to him, "Is there something it can't do?"

Removing the mouth piece, Ren told him, "Nothing!... Well it's not very useful for putting out a fire."

"Why am I imagining you trying to put out the fire by either stabbing it or striking it with your dagger?" the Red Paladin continued to ask.

"Because that's exactly what he did." Kai said dryly, "I have video proof."

"So anyway I have been thinking." Ren started, putting his Dagger in its holster.

"I hope it didn't hurt." Lance joked with a mock worried tone in his voice as he laid on his back.

"It didn't, but thank you Lance, for caring." Ren said obliviously, "So Allura claimed Blake downgraded with me compared to the original rider... Does that mean she has met the original?"

"Probably." Pidge said, "I mean she is 10,000 years plus old."

"That ass didn't look like 10,000 years old plus." Ren said, laying on his back to look up at the stars, "Wonder what he was like. Or she, let's not be sexist here."

"So... Anyone knows any good campfire stories?" Pidge asked, "That's what we should do around a campfire right?"

"...I know one." Jorra said, surprising the others when she spoke up for the first time since dinner.

"A long, long, long time ago. There was a young maiden, who thanks to the spirits of her world, was granted the ability to control the elements. She went on a big journey to protect her world from danger. Along the way, she met a knight of great power, who joined her on her journey. Eventually, their group was joined by three others. Together they fought many battles, saved many people and eventually the maiden and the knight fell in love and for a while their world was at peace and all was well."

"But good things don't last forever, disaster struck when a being, a monster, from beyond the world arrived. In one final battle, the knight sacrificed his life in a mutual kill to save the woman he loved. But even many years later, the love between the maiden and the knight never wavered. When a threat attacked the world, the maiden drew it to battle in the city she come to call home. But the force was too overwhelming. But when the situation was most dire, when the night was at its darkest, from a golden pillar of fire from the skies, the knight was reborn. Having defeated death to be with his love."

"And then what?" Hunk asked, having been captivated by the tale.

"Then nothing." Jorra said, "That is where the legend ends."

"That was a lovely story, Jorra." Shiro said, "Where did you learned of it?"

"My mother told me this one." she explained, "It's my favorite, actually. There is just something about a love that's so strong that not even death can bring a stop to it."

"Never picked you for a sucker of romantic tales, Jorra." Kai said, earning a glare from the purple woman.

"You might be able to appreciate such stories once you and Ren finally decide to grow up!" Jorra said defensively, her cheeks darkening.

"Yeah, and Varren should stop licking their own balls." Ren said still laying on his back, "It's not going to happen!"

* * *

Eventually everybody started to become tired from the training of the day, they got up to go back to the castle to get some rest. "Ren, you coming?" Shiro asked.

"You guys go ahead. I want to look at the stars for a while." he said, still laying on his back, "Goodnight, see you guys in the morning!", waving them goodbye.

They bid him goodnight as well, leaving Ren behind. Trying to figure out some of the star patterns, which he did quite a few. _"Where did I come from?"_ he thought as he began to play his Dragon Dagger again, _"Who am I?"_

He heard something move behind hom, Ren instinctively got to a kneeling position, his dagger in a reverse grip. But it was only Allura.

"Oh hai ice queen." Ren said, relaxing when he saw her, "How long have you been standing there?"

"First off I am not a queen." she scolded him, "Secondly, you play lovely music. Where have you learned that melody?"

"I don't know. I feel like I have always known it, ice princess." he said, looking at his Dagger, "So what are you doing so far away from the castle?"

"I was looking for the Paladin's, because they weren't showing up for dinner." she explained, crossing her arms, "I figured it was your doing. I was about to come down to the Swan, but then I spotted the fire from a window."

"We just had dinner together, formed an an actual bond, then we took out the Lions and Dragons for a joy ride, formed Voltron then we started this fire." he said casually, tossing his Dagger into the air, before catching it, "Fortunately everybody already went to bed before you got here."

"You mean they formed Voltron!? I don't believe..." Allura said, but stopped mid-sentence when he showed the video on his omnitool, "They managed to do it without my guidance..."

The way her dark skinned face formed a sad and pained expression, made Ren feel bad for her, "... If father was here... he would have done a much better job..."

"What do you mean?" Ren said, sounding surprisingly gentle, stopping to play with his Dagger.

"My father, King Alfor, was the original Red Paladin and a great leader of the Altean people." she explained, giving Ren the feeling she was trying to live up to her father's legacy. And by the way she talked about him, she was very fond of him.

"He sounds like he was a great man... At least you knew your dad." Ren said, holstering his Dagger, before putting his hands in his pockets, "Do you know where my dad is?"

"No. What where is he?" Allura said, having expected the spiky haired captain to have made fun of her, but to her surprise he was very understanding.

"I was hoping you knew, because I have no idea." he said, shrugging his shoulders, as he began to put out the fire, "Anyways, in a few hours the sun will rise. So I am going to bed."

"That might be best." Allura agreed with a nod, and the two began to head back, "You know, Ren. Your actually pretty nice."

"No, I am not!" Ren protested, "I am an asshole!"

* * *

The following after noon, the Paladins and Ren and Kai enter the dinning hall of the Castle of Lions.

"Great job training today, guys." Shiro said, "We're really getting the hang of Voltron."

"Seriously, how far do you think my Lion kicked that broken alien ship?" Lance said, "Must have been like a mile!"

"Yeah, that'll come in handy when the Galra challenges Voltron to a soccer match." Keith said with a roll of his eye.

"I would pay to see that." Kai said with a grin, "...What is soccer?"

"Hey, I did something cool and you can't handle it. I get it." Lance said smugly, crossing his arms.

"Your kick ruined our balance. We fell." Keith pointed out.

"And it was hilarious!" Ren laughed, "Makes me happy I woke up before noon for that.", they sat at the table just before Coran entered.

"Hello, guys! How was the Voltron and Pandraco workout?" he asked.

"We're getting there, Ren and Kai are a big help." Shiro explained, "Are you and Allura almost done fixing the Castle so we can leave this planet?"

"Yeah, I can't stand to stay in one place for so long." Ren said, throwing his arms up.

"Just about." Coran said, "In the meantime, to get your minds off those duck seats you're worried about, I made you guys an authentic ancient Paladin lunch!" he reveals an abomination he cooked up, everyone is disgusted.

"...What a waste of food." Ren grumbled annoyed.

"A waste? This is packed with nutrients!" Coran said, as he sniffs the strange food.

"It smells disgusting!" Hunk said.

"I know!" Coran said, "That's how you know it's healthy!"

"...Yeah, I am going to the kitchen and do my thing." the captain said, standing up from the table.

"I'll come with you." Hunk said, "I haven't mentioned it, but I am a pretty good cook myself."

"Alright, Ren and Hunk team-up!" Ren shouted, posing while pointing his ignited lightsaber towards the door, "On to the kitchen!"

"Do you have to wave that death stick around?" Hunk said as the two ran off.

"Yes!" Ren's voice came from the hallway, before a loud slashing sound was heard, "...Lance did it!"

"Hey!" Lance said offended just as Kai's omnitool made a jiggling sound.

"What's up, Jorra?" he said to his wrist as the purple woman appeared on a small screen.

"A Galra ship as entered the system." Jorra said as a screen showing the security feed on the Galra ship, "They have prisoners on board."

"I've been there before..." Shiro said, recognizing the hallways, "After I was taken by the Galra cruiser off Kerberos, they brought us there."

"So, that means your other crew members, they might be held captive here." Pidge said as Ren and Hunk just came back, both wearing an apron, "We... We've got to rescue them."

"Ah, I was looking forward to blowing up another Galra ship..." Ren complained, sounding rather like a child who didn't get what he wanted for his birthday.

"We can't just leave prisoners here!" Pidge said, "No! Commander Holt is my father. He and my brother were the ones on the Kerberos Mission with Shiro."

"Commander Holt is your father?" Shiro said surprised.

"Yes. I've been searching everywhere for him and my brother." Pidge said, standing up, slamming his hands on the table, "And I'm not going to give up looking when I'm this close. I won't! Even if I have to go on my own!"

"Your not going alone." Ren said, turning serious, throwing his apron off, "Team Voltron, get to your Lions. Team Awesome, get to your Dragons. We got some prisoners to rescue."

* * *

"What's the plan, Ren?" Kai said as the Dragons and Lions where flying in formation among the stars towards the Galra ship.

"You, Shiro and Pidge enter the ship while the rest of us distract them." Ren said, seeing the ship coming into few, "And then when you got the prisoners, we blow the ship up!"

"Thank you Ren." Pidge said.

"Thank me when we find your family." Ren said, gripping the control stick, punching the speed, before they could react, the Black Dragon slams into the ion cannon, "Let's do this!"

* * *

During the chaos of the fight, Kai, Shiro and Pidge sneak through the Galra ship. Looking on the holographic map Jorra had downloaded to his omnitool, "We have to go right now..." Kai said, but he was suddenly pulled back by Shiro.

"Galra drone." Shiro said, before they could discuss what to do, Pidge fires a beam from the Green Paladin armor before it can react.

"That thing saw us." Shiro said.

Kai quickly typing something on his pad, "I will send a warning signal to the other side of the ship, but it will be best we get out of here."

"Wait. I think this might come in handy." Pidge said as he began to reconfigure the drone, "Now, I'll just reset the controls... and it's working for us! I'm going to call you 'Rover'."

"Ah, now Jorra's drones will have friends." Kai said, bringing up the map again, "Let's go."

The trio continued to make their way through the ship as Rover follows obediently. Standing outside the prisoners cell, Pidge orders Rover to open it up, activates the cell door.

The trio enter the cell, but only find aliens, and none of them look like Pidge.

"Don't be afraid." Shiro spoke, "We're here to help you escape."

"It's you..." one of the aliens said, recognizing Shiro, "It's you, the Champion. If anyone can get us out of here, he can."

"Wh-What did you call me?" Shiro asked, "We don't have much time. Let's get to the hanger. Let's go. Come on!"

Shiro motions for the aliens to follow them and they comply.

Rushing through the halls, Sentry bots spot them. The sentries surround them as Shiro's prosthetic arm painfully activates, glowing.

"Shiro? You alright?" Pidge said, aiming his weapon at the sentries. To his surprise, when Shiro settles, he attacks the sentries at high speed with impressive strength and his glowing arm.

"That was awesome!" Kai shouted as they boarded their individual Lion and Dragon, "Where did you learn to fight with that?"

"No idea." Shiro admitted.

* * *

In space, the remaining Lions and Dragons fight off the fighters when the Black Lion, Green Lion and Blue Dragon.

"You guys made it!" Hunk said through the coms.

"We got the prisoners!" Kai said, "Let's get out of here!", the other Dragon and Lion flew after them.

"Hang on, I am going to wreck this ship!" Ren said, transforming his Dragon into its bipedal form, slicing the warship in two with its spear, "Vrepit sa motherfucka!" as his Dragon transformed back into its flying form as he joined the others.

* * *

"That was awesome!" Lance said when he, and the others save Pidge and Jorra where sitting in the living quarters of the Swan, "It's so much more fun when Hunk isn't barving up behind you."

"I know right!" Ren said, laying on one of the couches, "Nothing get's the blood pumping then a dog fight with a Galra warship!"

"That thing you said, what does it mean?" Keith asked.

"You mean 'Vrepit sa motherfucka'?" he asked, "Not sure what Vrepit sa means, but it's a Galra saying. And I just added motherfucka to it. I like saying it."

"Where's Pidge?" Shiro asked.

"Probably checking on the prisoners we rescued." Kai said, looking on his omnitool, "They all be waking up soon in the infirmary. I should check on them."

"Or him." Ren teased his friend.

"I'll go with you." Shiro said as the two stood up.

The two exited the ramp and entered the hanger, beginning to make their way towards the elevator when they passed a very angry looking Allura.

"Well Ren is in trouble." Kai noted, as the two looked in the direction the angry princess went, "If we lock Ren and Allura in a room, we will either find them naked on top of each other... or we have a room with two corpses in it."

"Yeah..." Shiro said slowly, turning to the younger man, "Hey, Kai. Those prisoners we saved called me 'Champion'. Do you know what that means?"

"I don't know." Kai said shrugging his shoulders as they stepped into the elevator, "Jorra might know more. She knows an awful lot about Galra culture."

"I have to ask her later." the Black Paladin said as the doors closed and the elevator began to ascend, "I can't remember very much from that time. But the way those guys looked at me when we freed them... I don't know if I want to find out."

* * *

"What is this about you all going out and pick a fight with a Galra warship!?" Allura demanded to know once she had located the others, "And who broke that ancient Altean Vase near the dining room?"

"You forgot to tell her?" Hunk said, turning to Ren, who was still laying on the couch.

"No, I didn't forget. I just didn't want to." Ren said casually, his arms propped behind his head, "And Lance did it."

"Hey!" Lance protested offended.

But suddenly, the ships alarms began to blare. Ren shot up as just like the others, they turned to Allura who brings up a screen, showing surveillance footage of the front of the castle, where a small bipedal creatures is sneaking towards the door.

It appeared furless and is pale in color, and have thick tail. It seemed dexterous enough that it can move across the ground just by moving it's toes alone.

"What is that?" Keith asked.

"I don't know what it is." Allura said, stroking her chin in thought, "Maybe it's a local Arusian. He's approaching the Castle."

The alien yells as he comes closer and hides behind rocks, something Hunk finds cute.

"That's adorable." the Yellow Paladin said, "Hey, maybe we can knit him a little sweater!"

"I don't know how to knit!" Lance said, "But it doesn't look too dangerous."

"You never know." Keith said, summoning his Paladin weapon, the Bayard. Ren seemed to agree with him, as he took out his side arm.

"No!" Allura protested, "Alteans believe in peace first. Let's go welcome them."

The princess exited the Swan along with Lance and Hunk.

"I'm not taking any chances." Keith mumbled.

"Right behind you brother." Ren said, loading his blaster before the two followed after the others.

* * *

As they exited the castle, the small alien flees and hides behind a rock, where the others approach the rock.

"Greetings. We know you're there. No harm will come to you." Allura greeted the alien, who jumps out and brandish a tiny sword.

Ren immediate stands between the princess and the alien, pointing his gun at it.

"Never bring a sword to a gun fight. Unless it's a sword like mine. Then you should definitely bring it." Ren told him, with a cocky grin, before glaring down, "Anyways, drop your weapon, buddy."

"No one takes Klaizap's weapon!" the alien said.

"You heard the spiky captain." Keith said, pointing his Bayard, which formed a sword, at it.

"Ren! Keith! Put those weapons away!" Allura said as she moved from behind Ren. As the two relent, the princess added, "Please, kind sir, accept my most humble apologies."

This seemed to calm the alien down, "I am Klaizap, bravest of our warriors. Our village is over Gazrel Hill." Klaizap introduced himself, "I come seeking answers as to why the Lion Goddess is angered with her followers."

"Followers?" Lance asked.

"Lion Goddess?" Hunk asked.

Klaizap gestures to a carving of a Lion-headed deity being worshiped by Arusians.

"What makes you think she's angered?" the princess asked.

"Destruction is everywhere." Klaizap explained, "In the past few suns, fire has rained from the heavens and a giants has danced in the sky."

"Oh, this is about Voltron and Pandraco." Hunk whispered to Lance.

"You don't say!" Lance whispered back.

"You have not angered the Lion Goddess." Allura assured the small alien, "I know because I am Allura and this is my Castle."

"Lion Goddess!" Klaizap said, bowing before her.

 _"Allura is a Goddess?"_ Ren thought with a raised eyebrow, looking at the princess, _"I'd believe it."_

"What are you looking at?" Allura demanded to know, having noticed he was staring at her.

"Nothing." he said bluntly.

"It looks like your looking at me." she said irritated.

"Like I said, nothing." Ren said, turning his attention to Klaizap, who seemed insulted by his comment directed at Allura and attempted to attack Ren. But the small alien was easily held off by outstretching his leg.

"Please, bravest warrior, leave the captain alone." Allura said, "Take us to your village so that we may meet our neighbors."

"What about our mission to get off this planet and fight Zarkon?" Keith argued.

"Part of the Paladins' mission is to spread peace and diplomacy." Allura argued back, "Arus has been our host for 10,000 years. These people deserve our thanks."

* * *

Inside the Castle's Sleep Chamber, where Kai, Shiro and Pidge tend to the awakened prisoners.

"How long were you held captive by Zarkon?" Kai asked one of the aliens, handing him something to eat.

"Some for years. Decades, maybe." one answered, "It's hard to tell. Time becomes a blur."

"Then you must have been there when my dad and brother arrived." Pidge continued to ask, "Sam and Matt Holt?"

"I never knew their names, but I certainly remember the other two Earthlings that arrived with Champion." the alien said, indicating Shiro.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Shiro asked.

"You really don't remember? Unbelievable!" the alien said perplexed, "You were a legendary gladiator, undefeated in the ring. You defeated an infamous Galra gladiator known as Myzax. That was the day you earned the name 'Champion'. I was there, as was the young Earthling." and the alien began to recount his memories of the Arena.

"We were all prisoners, forced to fight for the entertainment of Zarkon. That day, we were set to fight Myzax, a vile beast many thought could never be defeated. Slaughter awaited us all. This 'Matt' was the first of us sent to fight. But fate had other plans. You were so thirsty for blood, you injured your fellow Earthling."

"You attacked my brother?" Pidge asked enraged, turning to Shiro, "Why!?"

"No... it can't be true." Shiro said unsure, "I-I couldn't have hurt my friend."

"After Matt, the other earthling was injured, where was he taken?" Pidge asked, turning to the alien.

"I know not." he said, and the Kai, Shiro and Pidge walked out of the room.

"There's got to be more to the story." Kai said as the doors closed behind them, snapping his fingers when he got an idea, "Wait. That ship from Sendak, crash-landed on this planet. They should have logs of prisoners, or at least some information..."

"Good idea." Pidge said, "Let's go."

"I am coming with you two." Shiro said and the trio began to walk away.

* * *

Over at the nearby Arusian village, where Ren, Keith, Lance, Hunk and Allura where welcomed by the tiny citizens.

"Oh, Lion Goddess, I, King of the Arusians, formally beg your forgiveness." the Arusian King said, clapping his hands, "Please have mercy on us and accept our traditional Dance of Apology as atonement for our wrongdoings." and the Arusians began to dance to the music.

"Please, there's no need for this." Allura said.

"Moontow, halt!" the Arusian King said, and Moontow freezes on one foot, "The Goddess has refused the apology. Start the sacrificial fire. We must throw ourselves in."

And as ordered, the Arusians light an enormous pyre.

"Well if it stops them from playing that awful music again." Ren said.

"No! No sacrifices!" Allura said quickly as the Arusians are about to burn one of their own.

"So, we may proceed with the dance?" the Arusian King asked.

"...That's a better alternative." the princess agreed and Moontow continues the dance as the Arusians bow to Allura.

"Bummer, I was looking forward to a firework show." Ren snarked, hands in his pockets.

"Ren!" Allura scolded him, before turning to the Arusians, "Oh, my! Please, please, rise. Thank you for that, but I am not a great being worthy of your worship. I accidentally put you all in danger. It is I who should be apologizing to you. I am Princess Allura, these are the Voltron Paladins and Ren, one of Pandraco's riders. Although we originally came from different worlds... and have very, very, very different traditions, we wish to live alongside you as friends."

"But the mighty robotic angels..." Arusian King said, "Has they not come to destroy us because of our immoral ways?"

"No. In fact, that mighty robots are here to protect you." she said, "Let it be known that Voltron and Pandraco will protect every innocent being throughout the universe!"

The Arusians cheer and celebrate by hugging the team. Keith tries to leave but and Arusian clings to him.

"I don't... usually hug strangers, but, uh... Man, you are cuddly." Keith admitted.

The Arusian speaks in a contrastingly deep voice, "Thank you." shocking Keith.

* * *

Many miles away from the castle, the trio of Kai, Shiro and Pidge. Using the jetpacks of their armor's, they landed into Sendak's fallen warship through a hole in the haul. Leading the way through the ship, the trio arrived at the master control board, but thanks to the crash, there was no power.

"We should have asked Jorra to come." Kai said, scanning the control board, "She would have it powered in seconds."

"All you need is power?" Shiro asked.

"Yeah, but one that's compatible with Galra tech." Kai said, standing up.

Shiro walked up to the control board, placing his prosthetic arm, which glows purple and powers up the computer.

"Whoa... I can't believe you got this to work!" Pidge said surprised, and he began downloading the data, "My dad's and Matt's whereabouts must be logged in here somewhere. Once I download this information, I'll find some way to decode it back at the Castle."

"That's great Pidge." Kai said, as he stood watch, "You know, this is the second time in twenty four hours that we are in a Galra ship together."

But the trio hears rumbling above them, looking through the hole in the haul, seeing a massive metal coffin flying overhead.

"What is that?" Shiro said.

A bleeping sound came from Kai's wrist. Opening his omnitool, Jorra appeared on one screen while Ren, Keith, Lance, Hunk and Allura appeared on the others.

"Something just entered the atmosphere." Jorra said, showing a screen with the massive metal coffin, "I'm not exactly sure what it is, but I know three things. It's big, it's Galra, and it's coming right for you."

Shiro tries to leave, lifting his hand but Pidge slams it down, "Don't. Move. I'm only fifteen percent done. I'm not going anywhere." Pidge said.

Kai and Shiro eye the incoming spacecraft which was slowly coming closer. "Sorry Pidge." Kai said, lifting him up, "But I am not going to let us killed fro some info." he uses his jetpack to escape along with Shiro.

* * *

The incoming spacecraft causes rumbling across the surface of Arus, flying over the village.

"You need to get your Lions." Ren said to the Paladins, taking out his Dragon Dagger and began to play a tune.

"Everyone get inside and stay down!" Allura said to the villagers, who where running around in a panic.

"I'm on it!" Hunk said, as he tries to flee with the Arusians, but his path was blocked when the Black Dragon landed in front of him, "Where did she come from!?"

"I can summon my Blake to my location by playing that tune." Ren said as he boarded his Dragon, who immediately took flight and headed in the direction the Galra ship was going.

* * *

Kai, Shiro and Pidge land outside the fallen warship, where they spotted the Galra spacecraft is on a collision course with the warship.

"Run!" Shiro shouted.

The trio used their jetpacks to escape the collision, but weren't fast enough to escape the blast, if not for the sudden appearance of the Black Dragon, who shielded them from the blast.

"Everyone alright?" Ren asked through his omnitool.

"We are alive, thanks Ren." Shiro said, before their attention was drawn to the spacecraft.

The spacecraft broke up, where a massive mechanical monster appeared, wielding some sort of club.

"Get your Lions." Ren said as the Black Dragon stood up, drawing its spear, "I'll hold it off." its wings spread open before charging towards it.

The Black Dragon dodge the attacks, striking the monster with its spear, but the monster blocks it with its energy orb. Controlling the orb remotely and without the other Dragons, the Black Dragon's mouth cannon is not powerful enough to stop it, managing to land a surprise hit on the Black Dragon, making it crash into the mountain side.

The monster charges at the fallen Dragon, but the Blue Dragon, Green and Black Lion appeared, firing at the monster forcing it back.

"Thanks for the assist." Ren said, standing back up as the others appeared.

The Red Lion uses its mouth cannon to fire at the monster, the Blue Lion fires it's tail cannon as the White Dragon fires its mouth cannon, the monster is stalled under the fire.

"Check this out!" Hunk said over the communicator, "Battle-Lion head-butt!" the Yellow Lion charges at the monster and knocks it backwards.

"Are the Galra behind this?" Ren said as they regrouped.

"Most likely, but I've never seen anything like it." Jorra said, "But we will have to put it down."

"So, what's the plan?" Lance asked, "Shoot at it with everything we've got? Take out its weapon? Call it names?"

"I know one way!" Ren said, "You guys need to form Voltron while we form Pandraco."

The two teams form their giant robots, the monster starts to whip its energy orb around. Voltron and Pandraco narrowly evading and deflecting the ranged assault, in the chaos, Voltron is hit by the monster's energy orb.

Distracted by the orb, Voltron is hit by the monster and thrown back, who fires an energy orb but Pandraco's shield takes the hit, making it slide backwards.

"We need to divide our attention." Ren said through the communicators, "Every time we focus on that orb, we're blindsided by the monster, and every time we focus on the monster, the orb hits us!"

"Then what do we do?" Lance asked.

"You guys take on the monster while we protect you from the orb." Ren told them, "Alright everyone. Three, two, one, let's go!"

The two robots charged forward, evading the incoming orb, which was redirected at at Pandraco, who deflected it by detaching its spear into two, swatting it aside. Voltron closed the distance between the two but the monster forces it into a struggle, the two seemingly equal.

"I thought Voltron was the most powerful weapon in the universe!" Lance said.

"Yeah, so how is this monster kicking our butts?" Hunk said.

In their distraction, the monster overpowered them, smashing Voltron into the ground, whipping up a cloud of dust. The monster began to repeatedly slam its mace against Voltron's energy shield, which was beginning to show small cracks.

The monster was distracted when a spear pierced his back, the tip coming out of its chest. Slamming it's head backwards, forcing Pandraco off him. But in the confusion, Voltron kicked it off him and getting back on its feet.

"Guys, we need to finish this." Shiro said as Voltron brought up it's massive yellow cannon.

"Alright, everyone get ready." Ren shouted as Pandraco's began to charge white energy in its mouth.

"Final Strike! Vrepit sa motherfucka!" Ren, Kai, Jorra, Shiro, Keith, Lance, Hunk and Pidge said in unison as Voltron and Pandraco fired their respective massive lasers beams, striking the monster in the collision, who was turned to dust by a massive explosion as the two robots stood victorious.

"Just goes to show that good wins because evil is dumb!" Ren declared.

* * *

At the Galra Empire's Central Command, a slender, small humanoid woman with dark blue skin, yellow eyes, largely conceals herself under a purple and yellow cloak and carries herself in a hunched posture.

She is witnessing the monster fail thanks to the video feed from a drone. "No! I'll make another, more powerful." she said.

"That won't be necessary, Haggar." a deep voice spoke from behind her.

Walking towards her, carrying a black box, was the Emperor of the Galra Empire, Lord Zarkon, a tall Galra male with gray skin and glowing violet eyes that have no visible pupils or irises.

The emperor wears maroon armor accented with dark gray over a black space suit. On his cuirass, the armor has four glowing violet lines curving downward towards the center, and upward towards his shoulders. Along with his armor, Zarkon wears a black cape clasped at his shoulders that is long enough to reach his calves, with blue lining the inside.

"Sendak is still alive on Arus." Zarkon said, "I've given him instructions for how to proceed."

"Can he be trusted?" Haggar asked her emperor as he sat down on his throne.

"I trained him and he has his mission." Zarkon said, placing the box down on the armrest, "He fights in the name of Galra. Only success or death will stop him."

"I see..." Haggar said, striding to her emperor's side, "Did you found it?"

Zarkon picked the box up again, opening the lid to look what's inside, "Yes. I now have two of them, four more to go. And then... Not even he will be able to stop me."

* * *

As the sunset on the the planet Arus, inside the Castle of Lions, the former Galra prisoners prepare to leave in a flight pod. Everyone but Jorra, Shiro and Pidge see them leave.

Pidge sits outside the Castle when Shiro approaches. "Pidge, there you are." he said sitting down next to the Green Paladin.

"Why would you hurt my brother?" Pidge asked, "You were friends."

"I did it to save him." Shiro said, much to the Green Paladin's surprise, "My memory of the event came back when we were fighting the monster. Your dad was being sent off with the weaker prisoners to a work camp. Meanwhile, Matt and I were forced to fight in the gladiator Arena. Matt was going to fight first, but he was scared. We all were."

* * *

In the past, Shiro and Pidge brother Matt where standing in front of a row of prisoners in a hallway leading to the arena.

"I'm not going to make it." Matt mumbled terrified, "I'll never see my family again!"

"You can do this." Shiro tried to encourage him.

A Sentry offered Matt a sword, who recoiled in fear. To his surprise, Shiro steals the blade, "This is my fight!" Shiro shouted, suddenly sounding like a bloodthirsty maniac, tackling his friend to the ground and wounding his leg, "I want blood!"

Before he was dragged away to fight, Shiro managed to whisper to Matt, "Take care of your father."

* * *

Shiro's retelling of his memory ends, and they where back in the present.

"You saved him? You attacked him so they would choose you instead." Pidge said surprised, before hugging Shiro, who returns the hug, "I'm so sorry I doubted you! Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"I can tell you really miss them." Shiro said, "I know they miss you, too. Your brother and father would be proud of you, Katie."

Pidge look surprised that he knows her secrets.

"What did you call him?"

The two looked around surprised to see Jorra standing there, her arms crossed, a datapad in her left hand.

"Jorra!" Shiro said surprised, "I uhm... How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to have my suspicion confirmed that Pidge is a girl." she said, turning to Pidge. The purple alien didn't know if Pidge looked so shocked because her secret was out now, or that Jorra already had a suspicion.

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me." Jorra said, sitting down between the two Paladin's, "You better keep it too, Shiro."

"Of course." Shiro said quickly, "Surprised you didn't threaten me to do it."

"I'm in a good mood." Jorra lied, looking at the Green Paladin who sighed in relieve, before handing her the datapad, "Data from the Galra ship. When you mentioned your father being a prisoner, I created an uplink with Sendak's ship and well... Here you go."

Jorra made the movement to stand up, but Pidge gave her a hug, taking the purple alien by surprise. She looks startled for a moment, tapping her on the back awkwardly.

"Thank you, Jorra." Pidge said thankfully.

"I don't usually... hug, but..." Jorra mumbled, "Your welcome, Pidge." and the younger girl let go of the older alien.

"Your a good woman, Jorra." Shiro complimented her, as the trio turned their gaze towards the horizon.

"That's where you wrong, Shiro." she said as they watched the sunset together, "I am not a good woman."

* * *

 **So how many ship Ren with Keith now? I'm just kidding... Ren x EVERYONE!**

 **Anyways, m** **any thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards!**

 **If you liked what you read, don't forget to leave a review, for now I wish you all a fantastic day and I hope to see you ladies and gents, next time. And up next is KLK: Male Who Invites: Episode You.**


	4. Chapter 04: The Fall of the Castle

**Greetings people from across the Verse and, welcome to the next chapter of Voltron: Dragon Force.**

 **I hope your all going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the reviews.**

 **girani4: Yup, Pidge is a girl. All you have to say is... what?**

 **Now story time.**

* * *

In the Castle of Lions, the Arusian King tells his version of Voltron and Pandraco battle against the monster before a party of Arusians. Three groups of Arusians act as either combatant.

"The monster fell from the sky! It was an epic battle, but Pandraco and Voltron was victorious!" The Arusian king said, as the Arusians pretending to be the monster knock down the other Arusians pretending to be Pandraco and Voltron, "...No. I said, Pandraco and Voltron were victorious!"

The Arusians end the battle accurately and the the Arusians cheer.

"Thank you, your Majesty, for that... wonderful production." Allura said, "It saddens me that we must leave tomorrow, but we must continue our battle with Zarkon and spread peace throughout the universe." The princess gifts the Arusian King a communicator before the party truly began.

Ren, Keith, Lance and Hunk are standing to the side, having watched the reenactment from the snack table.

"We ought to get something like that." Hunk said suddenly, "You know, like, a cheer. Like, a team cheer that we do."

"But we already have one." Ren mumbled sadly, "It's Vrepit Sa motherfucka!"

"That's more a victory yell." Keith pointed out, taking a sip from his drink before putting it down, "... I am skipping this drink."

"I guess we should get used to this space juice." Lance said, "Who knows when we'll get back home again?"

"Yeah, if ever." Hunk mumbled, "I mean, if this Zarkon guy has been ruling for ten thousand years, how long do you think it will take for us to fix it? You know, if we live."

"If I die... I want to be buried with my ship. Thought you guys should know, because over my dead body are you guys dying before I do." Ren said, looking up at the ceiling, "But then again, I plan to live forever so yeah..." before remembering something.

"Good to know." Keith said.

"Oh by the by, Jorra wanted to tell you guys she has installed a Omni-tool on your Paladin armors." Ren said and indeed, they looked at their wrist to see a similar holographic screen him, Kai and Jorra could use.

"If you want a color other than orange, you got to edit that manually." he explained, showing them how to do that, "Also she already put everyone's contact information in it. You can also decide what sound its makes when you get a call from that contact. Lance, call me!"

"Uhm... Sure?" Lance said, having just configured his screen to the color blue. Scrolling through his contact lists, he touched Ren's name.

A second later, Lance voice came out of Ren's wrist shouting, "Vrepit Sa motherfucka!"

"When did you get that!?" Lance said surprised.

"Battle against the Robeast. Yeah, Hunk and I decided on naming it that." Ren continued to explain, "She also has upgraded your helmets with a Advanced Scanner, it's handy to know what your up against."

"Man, is there something that woman can't do?" Lance said with a dreamy smirk on his face.

"She can't make a decent sandwich." Ren pointed out, before turning to the dancing Arlusians, "Man they suck at dancing."

It was just at that moment that Allura walked past them, "Your just jealous of the Arusians because you can't dance like that!" she said annoyed to him, apparently having heard what he had said

"Oh, please." Ren said annoyed, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes, "I dance like a god!"

"Sure, Ren." Keith said, picking up a stick with some sort of meat on it, "You keep telling yourself that."

"Oh, you need me to prove it, Keith!?" Ren said defensively, turning to Allura, extending his hand in a bow, "Can I have this dance, Ice Queen?"

"I wish you would stop calling me that." she said irritated, crossing her arms and turning away from him.

"I can do that, Allura." he said with a charming smile, still holding his hand out for her.

With a deep sigh, and to the surprise of Keith, Lance and Hunk, the princess accepted his hand, "You make it so difficult sometimes." she admitted.

"I do. I really do." Ren agreed, leading her to the dance floor, "You could be a little nicer though."

* * *

Over at the other side of the room, Kai carrying two glasses, approaches Shiro, who is watching the Castle's entrance.

"You alright there, Shiro?" he asked, standing next to him, offering one of them, "You don't seem to be enjoying the party."

"I'm not sure we should be letting everyone wander in and out of the Castle like this. It doesn't seem safe." he said accepting the drink but looking concerned, as a few of the drones Jorra had set up flew in and out of the castle, "Who knows when Zarkon will attack again? I'm going to do a perimeter check, just in case."

"You shouldn't go alone." Kai said, "I am coming with you."

"I will be alright Kai. I can do it alone." Shiro tried to assure him, "You should go and mingle with the guests."

"You should never go off alone in the dark. That's when the killer get's you!" Kai pointed out as he walked with the Black Paladin, "Have you never seen a horror movie?"

"I think Ren is rubbing off on you." he said with a soft chuckle.

"Well I have known him since I was eleven." Kai thought about it, "So I guess he could have rubbed off on me after six years."

"You two seem pretty close at least." Shiro admitted, "If you don't mind me asking, how did you met each other?"

"My adopted home world was attack by the Galra Empire one day, I helped my adopted family fight back, but during the battle I was thrown down a cliff by an explosion. I fell into a river and was pulled into one of the many under water caves."

"When I came to, I found myself in a cavern where I found the Blue Dragon. I reached out and when I touched it, the blue Dragon Dagger materialized in my hand."

"When I managed to fly it out of the cave and brought the fight against the Galra... Nearly all of my family was already slain or captured by them. Using Yang, I destroyed as many Galra ships as I could... But it was overwhelming."

"You took on an entire Galra Armada when you where only eleven?" Shiro said, sounding impressed, "Your one brave eleven year old."

"Or just hard headed, that's what my uncle always said." Kai laughed, "I don't think I would have made it, if Ren didn't came flying in with Blake to help me clear them out."

* * *

In one of the hangar's, Pidge came down to one of the pods, carrying a backpack filled with food.

"Pidge."

The young girl was startled, when she turned she saw Jorra standing behind her, arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Jorra... What are you?" she began, "...You already know what I am going to do, aren't you?"

"Your leaving Team Voltron." Jorra guessed correctly.

"I decrypted the information from the Galra ship about where my family might be, or at least where they were." Pidge explained, "I've made up my mind. I'm leaving tonight."

"It's really my concern, I won't stop you." Jorra said, uncrossing her arms, "But I do think you owe it to the others to tell them your leaving in person... I do owe you something myself."

"You got me the information. You don't..." Pidge began just before a hologram appeared out of Jorra's Omni-tool.

It depicted a lean, athletic woman with light purple skin. Her hair is two-toned and changes color right at the tips of her pointed ears: most of it is dark blue, with uneven-cut bangs that tend to sweep to the left side of her face; she has lighter mauve underneath the darker strands that culminate in a thin, long ponytail at the back.

She has a single darker violet marking running down both sides of her face from her cheeks to the back of her neck. She has purple irises with white pupils, and yellow sclerae.

She wears black armor accented with red and light gray over a dark gray space suit. On its cuirass, the armor has a glowing violet design.

In her arms was a little baby, with the same purple skin and a tuff on black hair on its head.

"Is that..." Pidge said, looking at the holographic photo.

"That's infant me, and the woman holding me is my mother." she finished for her, "I know about your family, I thought it was only fair that you know about mine."

Pidge didn't say anything, but wrapped her arms around her waist, surprising the taller alien girl. "Thank you Jorra... I am going to miss you."

"You shouldn't." Jorra said, feeling very uncomfortable with the sudden hug.

"Why? Because your a bad person?" Pidge said, looking up to her as she turned away, "You might be a bit frosty, Jorra, but your not as bad as you think."

"You have no idea of the things I have done." she mumbled, walking to the lift, "If you ask Kai why he fights, it's because it's the right thing. I have no idea why Ren does it. But if you ask me... I am doing it for redemption. And I doubt I will ever get it."

* * *

Jorra steps out of the elevator to see Lance, looking sad on one of the balcony. With a sigh, she walked up to him, "Something on your mind?" she asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Jorra!" Lance said surprised when he saw the purple alien, "I was just thinking... How far away from Earth do you think we are?"

Jorra brings up a holographic map on her Omni-tool to show Lance, "Earth is here and Arus is." Jorra began as her Omni-tool began to calculate.

"You ever notice how far the planets are from each other, Jorra?" he asked, "I mean, like, they're really, really far away. Like, say, Earth? It's so far, I can't even see it. The... The blue oceans, the white clouds, green grass... I-I... I can't see any of it. I know we're supposed to be brave Paladins and Defenders of the Universe or whatever, but, honestly? I just want to go home."

"You miss Earth." she said, closing her Omni-tool, "I understand."

"Strange as it sounds... I miss my family the most." he said, looking sadly to the dance floor, "If it's not too personal, and doesn't end in my untimely death... Do you miss your home, Jorra?"

"Home for me is where the Swan is." Jorra said, leaning on the balcony railing, "If you meant the ship I grew up on?... There is nothing left for me there."

"Don't you have any friends or family?" Lance continued to ask, "Maybe a boyfriend or a husband?"

"I have no idea where my father is. My mother disappeared on me when I was seven." Jorra said, sounding a bit bitter at that memory, "Before she did, she mentioned I have a younger half-brother... But I don't know anything about him. As for a boyfriend... There used to be one but we... Let's say we grew apart and things got messy."

The two turned to watch the dance floor, where they spotted Ren putting up a spectacular dance with Allura.

"Holy shit." Lance said surprised, his eyes widening in shock, "He can dance like a god."

* * *

During the dance, Ren had thrown off his black jacket, leaving his upper body only cover by his red short-sleeved shirt. He finishes the dance by catching Allura as she leans over his arm. He smirks at her while she gave him a surprised look as they pant and sweat.

"Admit it." Ren pant, staring into her eyes, "Sometimes you think I'm all right."

"Occasionally, maybe..." she pant, letting go off him, "When you aren't acting like a scoundrel." As Pidge waked up to Shiro, Kai, Hunk and Keith, before the two of them walked up to them.

"Scoundrel!?... Yeah, I like the sound of that." Ren said with an approving smile, "So what's going on here?"

"The download from the Galra ship was enough to at least get me in the right direction to start my search." Pidge explained, "I have a pod all ready to go."

"You can't leave!" Keith said, "If you leave, we can't form Voltron. And that means we can't help defend the universe against Zarkon. You're not the only one with a family. All these Arusians have families. Everyone in the universe has families."

"I might not have one, but that is not important right now." Ren said before gesturing to Pidge and suddenly shouting, "You can't leave Pidge! We need you!"

"Yeah, I have a family." Hunk chipped in, "They live on Earth. I want to be with them. Is that... Is that, like, a thing that can happen?"

"You want to leave, too?" Allura asked sternly.

"Of course I do." Hunk said, "Look, Voltron is super-cool, don't get me wrong, but I never signed up for a lifetime in space fighting aliens."

Keith is enraged and aggressively closes in on Pidge, "You're putting the lives of two people over the lives of everyone else in the entire galaxy!"

But Shiro stopped him by grabbing his arm, "Keith! That's not how a team works. People have to want to be a part of it. They can't be forced."

Keith silently relents.

"Kai, do you want to chip in on this?" Ren said turning to his brown haired friend.

"Actually, I think all party's have a point. Shiro is right about not being forced into a team." Kai said, sounding a bit sad, "But Keith is right about the needs of the many. Especially if you have the power."

 _"Oh, he's defending her!"_ Ren thought happily before continue to say, "Like that movie we watched last night? The guy in the blue spandex. 'With great power, comes great rewards'?"

"It's 'great responsibility'." Hunk corrected him.

"Eh, I prefer no responsibility... Wait you have seen it too? Questions for later." Ren said, turning to Pidge, "If you want to leave, we won't try to stop you. But, please, just think about what you're doing."

Pidge looks conflicted, but remains firm, "I'm sorry. You're going to have to find someone else to pilot the Green Lion." and he leaves with Rover.

Ren dropped dramatically on his knees, griping his head. "This teams is already falling apart!" he yelled as suddenly the Castle of Lions shook, as it loses power. The Arusians flee to their village.

"...Did my yelling just broke the castle?..." Ren asked surprised.

* * *

The rest of the team gathers in the Bridge to find the Power Crystal destroyed. The remains of a destroyed drone was laying next to it.

"I don't know much about Altean tech..." Kai began, "But that thing was important, right?"

"Yes it!" Coran said, "Without the Crystal, the Castle has no power!"

"That is bad..." Kai said just as the Arusian King enters.

"Lion warriors! Dragon Knights! Our village is under attack! We need help!" he said.

"We can't get them." Allura said, "They're sealed in their hangars. There's no way to get them out. We're defenseless."

"We have to get a new Crystal to get the Castle working again." Coran said, "But, to get a new Crystal, we need a ship."

"The pod I was loading, we can use that!" Pidge said suddenly, "I left the bay door open."

"I can use the scanner in the pod to see if there's a Balmera nearby." the mustached Altean said.

"Alright, Hunk and Jorra your going with Pidge and Coran to find that crystal." Ren said, turning to Shiro, Lance and Kai, "You three stay behind with Allura to stand watch over the castle, while Keith and I..."

"I am not staying behind." Allura said resolutely, "I brought this on the poor Arusians, I am coming too."

The Captain and the Princess stared into each others eyes for a moment before he finally relented, "Fine. Let's get going people... Also, has anyone seen my jacket? It's freezing here!"

* * *

Riding Ren's hoverbike towards the burning Arusian village, where Galra Sentries standing among the flames and explosions.

"I'll go in for a closer look." Keith said, turning to Allure, "Stay here with them." before he rushed towards the burning village.

"Keith!" Allura said.

"Don't leave me with Allura!" Ren said, joining the Red Paladin by jumping into the fray.

Their weapons at the ready, they approaches the Sentries, but when they are struck, they just fell apart.

"Okay, who pranked us!" Ren shouted, simply push a Sentry to the ground.

"It was just a diversion to separate us and thin the Castle defenses!" Keith said as they rushed back to bikes and Allura who looks in shock towards the Castle.

The trio got back on the hover bikes and as fast as they could, drove back to the Castle of Lions.

Closer and closer it got through the darkness, but just as the moon hid behind it, the particle barrier activates but instead of the usual light blue, it was now a deep violet.

Jumping off his bike, Keith slams his fist on the barrier, "We're too late... No!"

"Stand back!" Ren said, activating his Cross-Guard striking at the barrier, only for it to bounce off it.

"They have control of the Castle." Allura said, "They're taking Voltron and Pandraco!"

"No way in hell they are taking Blake or the Swan!" Ren shouted and began to viciously slash at the barrier with his Cross-Guard Saber to no effect.

"Whoever has taken the Castle has a Crystal, which means they'll be able to fly the ship." Allura realized in horror, "We have to stop them."

"How are we going to do that?" Keith said.

As Ren continued to attack the barrier with futile strike, the voice of Pidge came from his wrist, "Vrepit Sa motherfucka!"

"Pidge? Is that you?" Ren asked, opening his Omni-tool to see Pidge and Jorra on the holographic screen.

"Sendak has taken over and he's preparing for launch." Pidge said, "He's got Lance, Kai and Shiro."

"How did he do that? When did he do that!?" Ren said surprised, "Someone must have messed something up. Someone that isn't me."

"Pidge, Jorra, listen." Allura said, taking a hold of Ren's upper arm, "If they've started the launch sequence, then we don't have much time before lift off to stop it."

"What do we have to do?" Jorra asked.

"You have to get down to the main engine control panel and disconnect the primary turbine from the Central Energy Chamber." Allura explained, "If you can do that, Sendak will have to reset the whole system. That might give us enough time to find a way to stop them."

"While Pidge do that, I am going to cause a distraction." Jorra said, activating her helmet, "Stay in contact, and Ren. The sun will rise in an hour."

The communication ended there, and the Omni-tool closed. "The sun will rise in an hour? Is that some sort of code..." Allura said, turning to Ren, "Are you flexing your arm!?"

"What? No!" he lied quickly, turning away, "Please hurry up..."

* * *

On the Castle Bridge, where the robotic Galra sentries, the captured Shiro, Kai and Lance. Commander Sendak stands in front of the holoprojector commanding one of his sentries to make contact with Emperor Zarkon.

"My mission is complete." Sendak said once the emperor was projected in the center of the room, sitting on his throne. As everyone in the room bend on one knee, "I've captured the Altean castle, along with all of the Voltron Lions and the Pandraco Dragon's. I am currently preparing for launch and will be delivering them all to you shortly."

"This news is most pleasing." Emperor Zarkon said, "You have done your duty. Vrepit Sa!"

"Vrepit Sa!" Sendak said before the transmission ends, "Haxus, ready the Castle for takeoff."

* * *

Jorra, wearing her power armor, forces entry into an elevator shaft, using the magnetic function of her boots and gloves to stick to the wall, Pidge hanging from her back and the drone Rover hovering close to them.

"The turbine should be at the bottom of this shaft." Jorra said, shooting a cable down into the shaft, and nailing it to the wall.

"Okay, here we go." Pidge said, locking her belt to it, "Good luck Jorra."

"I don't believe in luck." Jorra said, watching Pidge slide down the cable, rover following after her, "But good luck, Pidge." before she began to climb up the shaft.

* * *

Sendak and Haxus are still on the bridge.

"Commander Sendak, we are ready for launch." Haxus said, as energy swells through the chamber and into the rest of the castle, until something cut off the power, before coming back up, "The main engine just shorted out!"

Sendak pulls up a feed of the Central Energy Chamber and sees Pidge fleeing, "We have a saboteur. Find him and take him out." he commanded just as a alarm began to blare, "I want whoever's in this ship found and terminated!"

"Commander, we have another intruder..." Haxus said, looking at a map of the castle, "They are taking the elevators towards the bridge."

"Once that door opens, blast them apart." Sendak ordered, as the remaining sentries aimed their weapons at the door.

A sound made it known the elevator had reached their floor. But when the elevator doors slid open, multiple explosion's went off below them, making two sentries drop in the newly formed hole as a caple shot up from it, and a yellow flash shot out of it.

The remaining sentries looked surprised when they found a small device with a red light on it. The devices let out a emp pulse, rendering the weapons useless.

Jorra dropping from the ceiling, a hand canon in each hand. Three of them where quickly shot down by three quick headshots, she charged forward using her flexible legs to kick two against a nearby wall.

One of the sentries attempted to grab her from behind, only to have its legs shot off, before being disabled by a last head shot.

Evading jabs from two others, Jorra evaded by running up on the wall, spinnig over them as she shot them from behind, as she landed she landed a head shot against Haxus.

"Holy shit..." Shiro said, being the first of the three males to wake up.

"Sendak." Jorra growled, her voice being distorted.

The commander growled, "Dragon Rider, I'm a soldier of the Galra Empire. Nothing stops me but triumph or death." sending his large robot arm flying towards her.

Grabbing her and dragging her across the ground as she was forced to drop her weapons. It released her, only to come right down on her.

She managed to evade with a backwards roll, "Seems you too have spend some time with the druids." Jorra said, taking out her own Dragon Dagger, but instead of being like Ren's black, or Kai's blue, her's was snow white in color.

"Indeed I have Talizorah." Sendak said recognizing Jorra's race from how her body was shaped before throwing his robotic arm again, slamming it on the spot where Jorra stood, "But unlike your friend there, I got the latest model!"

"It can be the latest model made out of the bloodiest of bleeding edge technology." Jorra said as she continued to evade his attacks, "It's still scrap made by the same shit druids."

Continued throwing his robot arm, only for Jorra nimbly evades it as she continued to close in. She preforms a quick combo Sendak's chest, taking him off guard before she evaded under a strike, preforming a quick stab to his side, but she was knocked backwards by a strike against her face.

As she fall to the ground, she felt something wet drip out of her nose. Standing up, she evades under his strike, going for an attack in his throat region, Sendak evades under it, punching her in the stomach before using his robot arm to pin her to the wall.

"Nowhere left to run, little Talizorah. Nowhere left to hide." Sendak said, preparing to kill Jorra, "I will make sure you end up with the druids for that like the rest of your race!"

Jorra growled into her Omni-tool, "Now!"

Her two drones flew in through the vents, blasting Sendak with electric charges, using her agility, she kicks him backwards with her legs, freeing her from his grip.

Jorra continues the attack as Sendak stumbled back from the pain. She preforms another few strike, hitting him in the chest and putting him down by one last strike against his head, making it bounce against the wall.

She immediately went over to check up on the others, Shiro was already awaken. "Are you alright?" she asked as he helmet folded inwards.

"I am fine." Shiro said, rubbing his wrist once she had freed him, bringing up her Omni-tool to see the data she was getting from the scans of her drone where doing on Kai and Lance.

"Good." she said, closing her Omni-tool, "Lance and Kai will be fine as well."

"What about you?" Shiro said, standing up with her as she looked surprised, "Your bleeding from the nose."

A surprised Jorra touched the underside of it, and indeed on her white armored glove was stains of red. "Just a broken nose." she said casually, "I have been through worse."

"Here." Shiro said, taking a handkerchief from his pocket and began to mop up the blood from her nose.

"You really don't have to..." she stammered, a bit embarrassed, which was evident by her darkened purple cheeks.

"But I want to." he said with a smile. Shiro let out a chuckle, Jorra looked pretty adorable when she looked embarrassed.

* * *

Later when everyone had returned and recovered, and sealing Sendak in a pod for suspended animation

"That was the most stressful minutes of my life." Ren said, turning to Pidge and Jorra, "But you two where MVP today, my ship would be in Zarkon's dirty hands if it wasn't for you two."

"Well, my stuff is on that ship." Jorra said, leaning against a console with her arms crossed, "And I got kinda attached to Weiss."

"Yeah, sure. You would miss us." Kai joked, laughing but painfully gripping his side, "...Laughing still hurts."

"Pidge, we can't thank you enough for all you did." Shiro said, turning to the youngest member, "I can't help but feel that you were meant to be a part of our team... but I understand if you want to leave."

"Dad used to tell me how close he was with his crew members. They were like family." Pidge said, turning to looking from the ground to the others, "Now, I understand what he was talking about."

Ren's smile began to widen by the second, "Does that mean what I think it means?"

"I'm staying with you guys." Pidge said with a smile, "Let's stop Zarkon for all of our families."

"Good to have you back on the team." Keith said, slapping her on the back.

"Yeah!" Ren let out a loud yell in celebrated, pulling everyone into a massive group hug, "The ship still has a chance!"

"The what?" Lance asked, "The Swan is safe... What is he going on about?"

"Even I don't know. And I have known him the longest." Kai said, looking relieved at Pidge, happy she was staying. When she noticed him looking at her, she smiled at him, something he gladly returned with a hint of pink on his cheeks.

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter.**

 **The reason that there wasn't a scene of Shiro, Lance and Kai getting capture is because... I accidentally deleted it and hadn't realized I did until I had already saved... So yeah...**

 **Anyways, m** **any thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards!**

 **If you liked what you read, don't forget to leave a review, for now I wish you all a fantastic day and I hope to see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	5. Chapter 05: Liberation of Balmera

**Greetings people from across the Verse and, welcome to the next chapter of Voltron: Dragon Force.**

 **I hope your all going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the review.**

 **girani4: Called what? I'm a bit confused. Hunk was in the room with the others then he went to the other planet to get the crystal.**

 **Now story time.**

* * *

A just awoken, light blue bath robe wearing Allura let out a yawn as she walked through the Castle of Lions hall. Her usual neatly combed white hair was messy and sticking out in different directions in a wild fashion.

The Castle of Lions had gone off into space, and was on it's course for Balmera.

She passed the bathroom they had set up for the males on board and Kai came running past her.

"Morning, princess!" Kai said, cheerfully, holding a blue bathtowel around his neck, as he was followed by Keith.

"Hey!", Keith shouted, having his own towel but in red, "Its my turn to get the shower!"

"Should have woken up earlier losers!" Lance shouted as he ran past the two, reaching the door before the others. But as he tried to open it, he only found that it was locked, "Who is in the bathroom!?"

"Just a few minutes please." the voice of Hunk came from the other side.

"Lucky for me, I have my own bathroom." Allura said smugly, walking past the arguing boys, who had begon to slam their fist against the door.

Stepping into the her own spacious bathroom, the Princess of Altea dropped her robes, exposing her brown nipples on her supple breasts to the warm air of the running shower.

"Wait..." the princess mumbled, realizing her shower was already running. She looked over to the glass and her mouth fell at what she saw.

Under the shower was a completely naked Ren Solo, his usual stiff spiky black hair was alluringly wet. His muscular body with its pale complexion shone from the hot water pouring down mixing with the soap on him. There was not a single hair to be found on his ripped body.

Allura's face heated up as her eyes traveled from his feet, to his legs, to his crotch region, his chest and finally his handsome face, looking at her with those smoldering amber eyes.

She only realized that she was staring when he pinched her arm. "What did you do that for!?" Allura said angrily, rubbing the side of her arm.

"I thought I was having my Allura dream again, only it begins with you walking in on me showering!" Ren explained, "So I tested if I was dreaming with a pinch. It's a trick I learned."

"You have to pinch yourself for that to work!" the princess told him.

"Why would I do that? That hurts." he said obliviously, admiring Allura's well toned body, large bust and firm ass.

"What? Are you crazy?... Look who I am asking!" Allura shouted in anger, "W-What are you doing here!?"

"Have you seen the line outside the guys bathroom!" Ren said, "It's like a pack of Nexu's there."

"Don't you have your own bathroom on the Swan?" she pointed out.

Ren was about to open his mouth to respond, but he closed it as he thought about it. "Well yeah, but Jorra also goes there." he finally said, "And she takes a long time in there... And she scares me."

"Y-Yes well... I will allow it this one." the princess said, crossing her arms and turning away, "I give you a few more ticks."

"A what?" Ren said confused as he watched the princess pulled her robes back on.

"You know, a time-slice." she explained, turning around.

"Why didn't you call it a second?" Ren said, as her eyes trailed down his body, "I would have known what you have meant if you said seconds. You see that's the thing everybody is doing just because everybody else is doing it."

Instead of getting a snarky remark like usual, it seemed the princess wasn't paying attention to what he had just said.

"Hey princess!" he shouted, snapping her out of it, "My eyes are up here."

* * *

Later in the Swan, where Team Voltron was sitting with Kai in the kitchen, eating breakfast.

"Where's Ren and Jorra?" Shiro asked.

"Ren's probably still asleep." Kai said, "Jorra is probably in her hole, doing... Jorra things."

As if to prove him wrong, it was at that moment that Ren chose to come running in, wearing his usual black jacket, pants and red shirt.

"Guys!" Ren said, his hair back to its usual spiky form.

"What are you doing up!?" Kai said surprised.

"Silly Kai, thinking I have gone to sleep." Ren said with an insane grin, "But seriously, what's a better time measurement? Seconds or ticks?"

Pidge activated her Omni-pad, showing a clock counting seconds. Ren took out a ticker counting ticks to compare.

"Where did you get that?" Shiro asked.

"It was just standing on Coran's desk." Ren said as the group began to watch, "So I took it."

"I think ticks are a little slower." Hunk noted.

"I can't tell." Pidge said, "We have to start them at the same time."

"Okay!" Ren said, "Ready, go!" Both counters start together; everyone huddles around to watch.

"Yes!" Hunk said, "I think we're winning."

"Winning what?" Keith said surprised, "The intergalactic time-measuring competition?"

"Yes!" the Yellow Paladin said as unbeknown to the team, Allura and Coran entered as well.

"There you all are!" Coran said, "We have been looking all over the Castel, you have been missing breakfast in the Dinner room for the last few days."

"No offense, Coran. But we don't enjoy green slime stuff for breakfast." Lance said, "Or for lunch, or for dinner. Ren cooks the good stuff."

"Baby you know it!" Ren said, appearing from the kitchen wearing a apron, placing plates filled with baked eggs, strips of meat and toasted bread on them on the table, "Shiro, can you get Jorra?"

"Sure." he said.

* * *

When everyone was seated and eating Ren's freshly cooked breakfast. The group began loading the toast, eggs and bacon on their plates as they began to talk.

"So, what's the plan now?" Lance asked, a mouth full of eggs.

"We have to get back to the Balmera!" Hunk said, "And save Shay and her people."

"The who?" Kai said.

"Look, guys, when you see how Zarkon has treated these people and destroyed their home..." Hunk began, "They've been under his thumb for so long, they don't even know what it is to be free. It's up to us to set this right. This is what being a Paladin of Voltron is all about. It's time to man up!"

"Well we get paid for it anyway." Jorra said, taking a sip fro her drink she noticed Pidge frowned.

"Then let's get moving." Shiro said, standing up, "Time to go defend the universe."

The team stands up and begins to leave the Swan's kitchen but they stopped as a group when Pidge called to them.

"Wait, I have something to say first." Pidge said, "I need to come clean and..."

"Your in love with Kai!? Because you can have him!" Ren interrupted with wide eyes, getting confused looks from everyone, "Don't look at me like that! I don't care if my two friends are of the same gender!"

"I'm... What? No..." Pidge said a hint of a blush, something Kai shared with her, letting out a deep sigh, "I'm afraid this may change the way you all think about me. Just so there are no secrets between us anymore, I can't 'man up'."

"Because your fifteen?" Ren asked, "Because your very, very, very small? Because your a g..."

"Ren!" Kai, Jorra, Keith, Lance, Hunk and Allura yelled at him.

"What? Can't you see Pidge is trying to say something!" he shouted back, before turning to Pidge, "Anyway, go on."

"The reason I can't 'man up'... I'm a girl." Pidge admitted finally, taking nearly everyone in the room by surprise, except Shiro, Jorra and Ren, "I-I mean, I can 'man up' because that's just a figure of speech. I don't have to actually be a man to 'man up'. I just have to be tough. But what I'm saying..."

"You're a girl!?" Lance yelled, "HOW!?"

"I think she was one since birth... That is how it works for you humans right?" Jorra said, directing that last part at Shiro, who nodded, "Then she was it at birth."

"I'm glad you've shared it with everyone." Shiro said, "Pidge, owning who you are is going to make you a better Paladin."

"Wait, you two knew as well?" Ren said surprised.

"You did?" Pidge said, "When did you?..."

"I knew it since... 'Hi, I'm Pidge'." Ren said casually, eying his blue wearing friend who had a look of confusion,

"Wait, w-we were supposed to think you were a boy?" Coran said, nobody seemed to be bothered by the fact that they had another girl among them.

Pidge sighs in relief, "It's good to get that off my chest." she said as the team leave the Swan.

"Not much of a boost." Ren said, moving to the side to evade Kai's hand aiming for his hand.

"Wait is that my ticker?" Coran said, "What is it doing here?"

"Lance did it!" Ren shouted, running away.

* * *

Meanwhile millions of light years away, at Zarkon's Central Command, a Galra admiral Prorok kneels before Zarkon on his throne. Haggar is at the galactic emperor's side.

"Sire, if capturing Voltron and Pandraco is the Empire's number-one priority, then I suggest we begin moving the main fleet toward its last known location posthaste." the admiral said.

"Lord, after many years, the Komar Experiment is finally ready." Haggar said, "Soon, we could have more Quintessence at our fingertips than ever imagined. We must test it before moving the fleet."

At this Prorok stands up, "We don't have time for any more of your magic. We must move our ships now." he argued.

"We are talking about the most powerful weapons ever created. His puny ships will never be up to the task." Haggar argued, "We must be well prepared for our next encounter."

Zarkon slams his hands on his throne; the admiral immediately kneels again. "I know better than anyone the power of the Lion and the Dragon. Haggar has my trust. We will perform her test."

* * *

In the Castle of Lions, Hunk is pacing around the bridge, the others where there as well.

"Okay. So, when we get there, what do you think?" Hunk said to the others, "Do we just roll up and like, start blasting? Or do we land and have some... kind of public address system, like, 'Attention, Galras. This is Voltron and Pandraco. Turn yourselves in!'"

"I like the first idea!" Ren shouted from the back, sitting with his feet on a table.

"You always like ideas that involve blasting things!" Kai said back, "But Hunk, is everything alright?"

"It's our first big rescue mission." Shiro said, "He's excited."

"Excited to see his new girlfriend." Pidge teased.

Hunk gasps in defense, "She's not my girlfriend! She's just a rock that I met and I admire very much." he said.

"...I have had a lot of bedmates..." Ren said asd the Castle is approaching the planet Balmera, "But a rock isn't one of them... Not judging though... Might have to try it."

"We'll be arriving at the Balmera soon." Allura informed them, "Liberating these Balmerans from Zarkon's grasp will not be easy."

"So, what's the plan?" Kai said, crossing his arms.

"We go in there and just..." Lance said, before imitating the sounds of a laser rifle, "Pow, pow, pow! And free the prisoners!"

"What was that noise?" Jorra said confused, looking up from her screen.

"Laser guns." the Blue Paladin explained.

"I think Jorra is confused Lance. Because I think you mean..." Hunk said, before imitating the sound of a huge laser cannon, "Kaboom!"

"That sounds like fireworks." Lance pointed out.

"Technically, they're more like." Pidge chipped in, imitating firing a small laser gun, "Ba-choo, ba-choo, ba-choo!"

"Okay, enough with the bad sound effects." Shiro scolded them, stepping between the trio, "...Besides, it's more like." And he began to dramatically imitates firing a laser gun.

The four Paladin's stopped when they heard a weird scoffing sound. Everyone looked around the room for the source of the sounds. Shiro looked in the direction of the purple woman in the room, and for a split second, he could have sworn he saw a smile on her face.

"Children..." Jorra groaned, quickly turning back to her screen, "I work with children..."

"Well we can't just shoot at the Galra." Hunk said, "This Balmera, it's, like, alive. And from what we've seen, it doesn't look very good."

"Yes, it's an atrocity what the Galra have been doing to this grand beast." Coran added, "Stealing its Crystals, its very life force, without ever performing the energy rejuvenation ceremonies to heal it."

"After seeing Shay's people enslaved, it made me realize how bad Zarkon really is." Hunk continued to explain, "And we're the only ones who can stop him."

"So we can't go into the tunnels guns blazing... Let's go with Plan R, that stands for Plan Ren, by the way." Ren said, throwing his arms up, "We draw the Galra to the surface and blow them up there!"

"And I have an idea now!" Hunk spoke up, "If we attack all of this big mining stuff on the surface, the Galra troops will have to come out to defend it. Then we beat them up, head down to the tunnels, Voltron and Pandraco saves the day."

"That sounds like an idea." Kai approved, "But how will we know how many are left down in the tunnels?"

"We can track the Galra and the Balmerans using Biothermal Life Indicator Point Technology." Allura said, bringing up a hologram of a BLIP drone.

"Oh, BLIP tech!" Pidge said, but the princess does not understand and stares at the Green Paladin silently.

"She doesn't understand acronym's Pidge." Jorra said.

"One of you will need to fly around the Balmera and drop sensors into the shafts on each side." Allura said, the hologram displays the plan, "Then we'll be able to see where the Galra and the Balmerans are. Jorra has already built sensors into your suits."

"I can do it." Pidge said, "I just modified the Green Lion with the invisible maze's cloaking ability. I should be able to fly around unnoticed."

Coran brings up an image of the Balmera's surface on screen, "That's their main power generator." he spoke, "If you take that down, it will severely weaken their defenses."

"We'll stay in cloud cover and give tactical support." Allura added, "With the Castle's defenses weakened from Sendak's Crystal, we won't be of much help to you."

"As if we need the back up when we have me!" Ren said, "Me and Shiro will take down the power generator. Kai, Keith, Jorra Lance, Hunk, you take out these big mining rigs around the area."

"Let's do this!" Hunk shouted, "Let's go kick some alien butt!"

"...If you where a chick, I would be so hitting on you right now." Ren mumbled, sounding aroused.

* * *

Elsewhere, somewhere in the Galra Empire, Haggar looking over a small reptilian creature while holding a canister of Quintessence.

"All this Quintessence will turn you into the strongest, most horrifying fighter ever created." Hagger spoke, "One that even the combined might of Voltron and Pandraco will not be able to defeat."

She went silent when she heard the heavy foot steps of her Emperor.

"That might be well and good Hagger." Zarkon said, standing next to her, "Have you found any more of the Gems?"

"These Gems are very elusive, my Emperor." the druid said, "You already have one, which makes you one of the most powerful beings in the known galaxy."

"That's not good enough." Zarkon told her, "What about the item we discussed?"

"It will be ready before we find the next Gem." Haggar said.

The Emperor nodded pleased, looking at his right fist, "Once I have collected all six Gems, even the Undying Light won't be able to match my power."

* * *

The Paladins and Team Awesome prepare to launch, as the voice of Lance spoke to them with an video transmission.

"You think the Balmerans will have a parade for us after we've freed everybody?" Lance asked.

"It's not about the glory, Lance." Keith told him, "It's about freeing prisoners from Zarkon."

"Nicely put Keith." Jorra complimented as the Lions and Robots launch from the Castleship and they fly towards the Balmera's surface.

The moment they started to approach, the Galra structures start firing lasers.

"This is it!" Ren said, "This is where the fun begins!"

"Remember, the Balmera is a living creature." Shiro said, "Make sure you pinpoint only the Galra installations and not its surface."

The Green Lion separates from the group and turns invisible to drop BLIP drones.

The Black Dragon and Lion jet towards the energy generator. The Dragon transforming into it's battle mode, its dual ended spear at the ready.

In a flash of light, the Black Lion formed jaw blades, and in two blurs of black speed, the duo managed to destroy the power generator in a big orange explosion.

Just in time for Pidge to finish dropping BLIP drones.

A holographic map of the Balmera and all living lifeforms on it appears in the Castle of Lions. The power generator still has an active and massive laser cannon attacking the Red Lion.

After dodging, the Red Lion fires its heat ray to melt through the cannon's tower.

"Whoa! Did you guys just see that?" Keith said, "I got fire power!" but the cannon tower begins to fall towards the Balmera's surface.

The Yellow Lion and White Dragon quickly fly over to and they struggle to hold the tower upright.

"We can't let this thing hurt the Balmera!" Hunk said.

The Blue Lion's opened it's mouth, shooting a freeze ray to freeze the tower in place.

"Aw, snap!" Lance shouted, "These rays are super cool, just like me!"

"Don't get cocky kid." Jorra told him, as the Dragons and Lions levitated in the air, waiting for the troops from the Galra Empire to appear.

* * *

But time passed and nothing seemed to happen.

"What is this!?" Ren shouted in frustration, "I was promised Galra fighters to blow up!"

"I remember seeing a lot of Galra guys down in the mines." Hunk chipped in over the transmission.

"I can't fly Blake into the mines!" the Black Dragon Knight complained, "She's too big..."

"We've located a hangar full of Galra fighters just below the surface." Allura spoke, "Someone has to take those out before they can launch."

"Well this is obviously a trap." Kai said, "I'll go down into the hangar."

"Alright, take Keith and Lance with you." Shiro said, "Hunk, Jorra head to the prison to rescue Shay and the other Balmerans. Pidge, Ren and I will track down the Galra soldiers."

"Let's do it!" Ren shouted as the robots fly off.

* * *

Kai, Keith and Lance have navigated the mine tunnels, Keith and Lance using their speeders while Kai used his blue hovering winged waveboard.

A short drive later, the trio scope out the Galra hangar, but the entire hangar was only being guarded by a few Sentries.

"Alright, this is the plan." Kai said, "This planet is alive, so we can't go all Ren in this situation. So our best option is to sneak into the control room to shut down the bay doors."

"So the ships are trapped." Keith said, "Good thinking."

Using the Stealth Mode on his suit, Kai became invisible as Keith and Lance climbed into the air vents.

As the two Paladin's are breaking in to the control room of the hangar from above. Kai connected his Omnitool to the security system and in a few seconds, the door slid open.

Sneaking up on the Sentry, Kai sliced it up from behind with his Fold Sword. As the sentry dropped down to the floor, a hole was cut above them and the two Paladin's enter the control room.

"Keep an eye out for those guards." Kai said, disabling his cloaking and he walked over to the console, "I'll see if I can find a way to shut the hangar doors."

The Paladins nods, and the two stand to watch. Kai inspects the console, dragging the Sentry towards it and then puts it's hand on the hand print, activating the bay doors and closing them.

"Whoa!" Lance said impressed, "How'd you do that?"

"Oh, our friend here gave us a helping hand." Kai said, pointing to the Sentry hand as he shakes it, "Get it?"

* * *

Down in another mine tunnel, Jorra is riding her white hoverbike, Hunk sitting behind her.

"Once we get there, we'll have to disable the energy doors." Jorra said, to the young man on the back of her bike, "We should be careful. It looks like it's heavily guarded."

"How do you know?" Hunk asked.

"I got Allura feeding me info." she said, turning to the right and they are approaching the prison section, "Hunk, I need you to fire."

Galra Sentries are fleeing, but some fire at him. Hunk lifts his Bayard Cannon and fires it along side Jorra with her hand cannon.

The two jumped off the bike as they gunned down the Galra Sentry's. Two of the Sentry's are gunned down by Jorra, shooting one in the legs and stomping on its head.

"Is it me, or was that way too easy?" Hunk said, raising his weapon as Jorra lifted up a Sentry arm and breaking it off with a kick, "I definitely don't have a good feeling about this."

"Now your just asking for it." Jorra told him, using the broken Sentry hand to unlock the prison doors.

The doors slid open to revealing a family of organic rock creatures.

"Hunk, you have returned!" a male said.

"I promised I'd be back." Hunk said, before gesturing to the White Dragon Knight, "This is Jorra, we're here to help. Where's Shay?"

"Our life may not have been perfect, but our family was whole." a younger male rock creature said, "Your arrival has left us imprisoned and torn apart. As soon as your attack started, they took her away to the core of the Balmera. For all we know, she could be gone for good."

"Are you there? The Galra troops are moving down the tunnels." Allura said suddenly through the coms, "It looks like they're going down toward the center."

"They must be headed to the core of the Balmera." Hunk said as he and Jorra rushed back to her bike, "That's where they're holding Shay."

The Yellow Paladin let out a yelp and wrapping his arms tightly around Jorra's waist as she sped off towards the core on her bike.

"They're drawing us into an ambush, but we don't have a choice if we want to save this Shay girl." Jorra told them, calling towards the others, "Everyone get to the core. This is something we need to tackle together."

"Copy that." Lance said, "We're on our way."

* * *

Finding their way towards the core of the Balmera was easy, and in nearly no time they stood in the core room.

Jumping off the bike and entering the room, they found the rock girl Shay, muzzled, hanging from the ceiling.

"Shay! You're alive!" Hunk shouted, shooting Shay free and catches her as she falls just as Ren, Shiro and Pidge arrive.

"Okay Galra, hands where I can... Where the fuck is everyone?" Ren said, his handcanon raised as he looked around, "I was expecting an ambush! They should be waiting for us here!"

He sounded almost disappointed. When Kai, Keith and Lance arrive through the doors, with a swishing sound they close.

Looking around, the doors to the core all suddenly shut close.

"This isn't an ambush..." Kai noted, "It's a trap!"

"The Galra, they gained knowledge that you would return to the Balmera." Shay informed them, much to the surprise of the others, "I know not how. But they set this trap just for you. I was the bait."

"Who could have possibly known that we were heading here to save Shay?" Shiro questioned.

"That is a question for later." Ren said, "First we have to figure out how to get out of here."

"We have a giant Castleship hovering in the sky!" Lance said suddenly, "Allura, can you please come get us?"

"How do you expect her to do that, genius?" Keith asked.

"I don't know." the Blue Paladin said with a shrug, "Maybe they got teleporters or something?"

"I don't think Allura will be beaming us up." Jorra said, crossing her arms.

"Yes, and we're quite occupied at the moment." Allura told them, "We're completely surrounded by Galra ships and we're taking heavy fire!"

"Don't worry princess!" Ren said, activating his Cross-Guard Saber, "I'm working on it."

He kneels next to the door and stabbed his sword through it. The heat from the weapon seemed to be melting the door as Ren slowly, but surly began to cut it open.

* * *

In the skies above the Balmera, a fleet of Galra fighter jets splits off from the ones attacking the Castle of Lions.

"They're heading down into the tunnels!" Coran said, "They're going to steal the Lions and Dragons!"

"Paladins, Team Awesome!" Allura said, "You must get back to them immediately!"

"Princess, something's locked onto us." Coran informed her just moments before from FTL speed, a massive Galra warship suddenly appears.

"There's a battle cruiser locked onto us." the princess told them, "If it fires with its ion cannon, I don't know if we can survive."

"You won't have to find out, Allura!"

Her eyes widen when the voice of Ren reached her. In a blur of speed, the fully formed Pandraco flew past the Castleship, ramming itself through the warship.

"Well that was easy." Kai noted, as the warship blew up behind them.

"I think that puts my score ahead of Hunk and Jorra." Ren said.

"Ren, we are not keeping kill scores. Even if we did, I would still be beating you." Jorra told him, "Did everyone make it to the Lions in time?"

"Come on, Jorra!" Lance said, "Who you think you're dealing with, a bunch of amateurs?"

"You don't want an honest answer." she said dryly, before hearing a weird scoffing sound, "Who laughed at me!? I'll break your fecking fingers!"

"It was me." Shiro admitted.

The others fell silent, except for the snickering of Ren. "Oh." Jorra said slowly, her eyes darting around, "Then... I will be breaking your robot fingers... And then fix them."

Ren's laughter intensified, as he with difficulty got out, "What am I listening to!?"

"Shut up Ren!" both Jorra and Shiro shouted at the same time but this only made him laugh harder.

"This is adorable!" he laughed, "There is so much feelings in the air!"

* * *

Later, Pandraco lands on the Balmera close to the waiting Lions as The Castle of Lions descends towards the surface. Team Awesome and the Paladins enter the bridge.

"We came, we saw, we kicked their asses!" Ren shouted, his arms spread.

"And just in the tick of time." Allura said, "The Castle's defenses are battered and will need to fully recharge."

Just as she said that, the Castle alarms began to start blaring.

"There's an unknown object incoming!" Coran said, "It's about to crash into the Balmera!"

A screen showed a ship similar to the one that brought the Robeast to Arus. They could only watch as the ship crashed into the planet, a few kilometers from the Castle of Lions.

"What is that?" Kai asked.

"...Trouble." Shiro answered.

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed.**

 **Also I was thinking about how old the Team is and I came up with this.**

 **In Earth Years**

 **Ren: 21**

 **Kai: 17**

 **Jorra: 26**

 **Shiro: 25**

 **Keith: 18**

 **Lance: 17**

 **Hunk: 17**

 **Pidge: 15**

 **Allura: 10,018 (Mentally still 18)**

 **Coran: 10,040 (Same with Allura, mentally still 40)**

 **Anyways, m** **any thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards!**

 **If you liked what you read, don't forget to leave a review, for now I wish you all a fantastic day and I hope to see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	6. Chapter 06: A New Power

**Greetings people from across the Verse and, welcome to the next chapter of Voltron: Dragon Force.**

 **I hope your all going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to** **story time.**

* * *

Still on the planet of Balmera, where Voltron and Pandraco stand in wait in the massive metal coffin the Robeast should be in.

"Please tell me there's not a giant monster in there." Hunk said, "Please tell me it's empty!"

"Where is the fun if it's nothing!?" Ren said excited, "It's like waking up on your birthday, wondering what you got. For a few minutes it's anything. The whole galaxy wrapped up in a box..."

"Or let it be full of space candy." Hunk pleaded, ignoring Ren, "One of those two. Either one is fine."

"I don't think it's a pinata, Hunk." Lance commented.

"What is a pinata?" Jorra said curiously.

Just before Lance could answer, a massive monster burst from its transport ship and attacks the two giant robots with a green last blast from it's chest.

The green beam clashed against Voltron's and Pandraco's shield, making them dig their feet in the ground as they are pushed back.

"Spread out." Ren said as Voltron and Pandraco took to the sky, frantically, dodging the chest cannon blasts.

"We need to draw its fire away from the Balmera's surface!" Shiro ordered.

The two giant robots try fighting the monster while flying around to avoid getting the Balmera hit. They defend with their shields, but the Robeast's chest cannon is too strong.

"Everyone, evasive maneuvers!" Shiro said, "It can't shoot us all at once!"

Unfortunately, the Robeast spreads its arms, which are covered in laser cannons, and fires all of them to assault the Paladins and Knights with laser fire.

"Oh come on!" Kai yelled in annoyance, "It can shoot us all at once!"

The Lion's and Dragon's scramble to avoid being hit; the Castle of Lions suddenly appears to blast the lizard like beast with it's own laser. But the Robeast responds by firing a massive blast of green energy back.

"Where does Zarkon keep getting these Robeast from?" Jorra said as her White Dragon evaded under a beam, "And how do they keep finding us?"

"Good questions for later!" Ren shouted, "Keith and Kai! Draw its fire! Shiro with me!"

"Roger!" the three said.

Keith uses the Red Lion's heat ray while Kai used the Blue Dragon's breath attack to draw the Robeast's attention while Shiro and Ren sneaks in from behind with the Black Lion and Dragon, preparing to fire its mouth cannon.

The Robeast is able to rotate an eye cannon around and blast at the two black robots. Ren is able to bring up the Black Dragon's shield to block the attack, giving Shiro and himself time to evade the next blast.

"We need to find its blind spot!" Lance said.

"I don't think this thing has a blind spot." Pidge said, "It has a thousand eyes."

"What do we do?" Kai said, "Fighting this thing is like fighting an entire fleet at once!"

Ren was thinking of a way when suddenly, a surge of energy was felt through is entire body making him recoil. A voice echoing in his head, _"Use your Dragon. Trust your partners and unleash the power of your bonds."_ He reacts to a feeling that passes between him and his Dragon, an energy that he recognize in him and his Dragon as the solution flashed before his eyes.

"Guys we need to form Pandraco." Ren said confident, "Then we are going to need the Blue and Yellow Lions."

"What?" Allura said, "What made you..."

"I'm not sure how to describe it, but something or someone talked to me... Maybe it was Blake, maybe it was something else." Ren said, unsure what just had happened, "...Just trust me. I know what I'm doing."

"Keith, Pidge and me will draw it's attention while you execute your plan." Shiro said, deciding to trust the Black Dragon Knight, "Let's go."

Shiro, Keith and Pidge used their Lion's laser attacks to draw the Robeast's attention while Ren, Kai and Jorra reformed Pandraco.

When the Dragon had formed, a bright light emitted as the Blue and Yellow where pulled towards it, transforming themselves until they fit and fused with the Dragon, granting it a sturdier and bulkier armor and a set of Yellow and Blue armored legs.

"Holy shit!" Hunk said surprised as his Lion had become a part of Pandraco, "It worked!"

"You can say that again!" Ren said surprised, before turning serious, "Shiro, Keith and Pidge fall back. Pandraco F Green is coming in hot!"

The empowered Pandraco draws its spear and points it at the Robeast as a challenge.

The Robeast fires a multitude of green lasers, which Pandraco sidestepping as it continued to charge forward, surprisingly fast despise having gained more bulk.

Another blast from the Robeast cannons is met with a hook to the face knocking the beam away. Pandraco pushes the offensive further, parrying the Robeast's swipes and pummeling it with the polearm. A wild downwards swing, however, is an attack that the Robeast leaps over, but the setback gives the Paladin's and Knight's the chance to channel immense amounts of energy through the spear.

"Final Strike! Vrepit sa motherfucka!" Ren, Kai, Jorra, Lance and Hunk said in unison with one final thrust, the polearm is ran clean through the Robeast.

Electricity flares wildly from the Robeast as it groans in agony. The monstrous lizard is helpless before Pandraco F Green, who, with a swift removal from his spear, turns it into dust that gently floats off into the skies.

"Just goes to show that Good wins because Evil is dumb." Ren shouted with a raised fist as the planet beneath the giant robot's feet groan and rumble, "The feck was that?"

* * *

Reforming into their Dragon's and Lion's, they flew down to the Castle of Lions into the mining tunnels where before departing their ships to meet up with Allura, Coran and the Balmerans as Shay's grandmother places her hand on the ground cracking apart.

"So what's going on?" Kai said, looking around.

"That great noise comes from the Balmera itself." Shay's grandmother said, "Our home crumbles beneath our feet. The Balmera is dying."

Allura activated her Omni-pad to bring up the scans of the Balmera.

"How does that happen?" Pidge asked as they gathered around the princess.

"Removing crystals from a Balmera is like removing a vital part of the mighty beast." Coran explained gesturing to the screen, "The Balmera needs time to regenerate itself to stay healthy, but the Galra's greed may have cost this noble Balmera its life."

"So, what's gonna happen?" Hunk asked.

"Its core will collapse, destabilizing the entire skeletal structure."

Jorra said with crossed arms, reading the scan, "Anything or anyone remaining on the Balmera at that point will be crushed into dust."

"How long before its core collapses?" Shiro said.

"Probably a matter of hours." Coran said, estimating their time, "The mighty organism willingly gives itself to all, but not all return its kindness."

"Then our time is short. We'll evacuate the planet." Allura said immediately, "We need to get all the Balmerans to the Castle of Lions before the planet implodes."

The Paladin's and Knights nodded at each other as they prepared to guide the evacuation of the planet while Hunk looked on.

Shay placed her hand on the ground, attempting to contact the other Balmerans.

"Wait... We defeated the Robeast but the planet is still going to be destroyed?" Hunk said, looking around to the other Paladin's and Knight, "This isn't fair... We won! This isn't how it's suppose to go."

"Sometimes you lose even when you win." Kai said consulted his friend, patting Hunk's shoulder as he turned to Shay and her family, all who looked dejected. "What is it? What's going on?"

"All Balmerans give thanks for the kindness the Paladins and Knights bestowed upon us but, alas, we cannot take leave of our home." Shay began to explain, "If our great Balmera's life cycle is over because of us, then our desire is to stay with it until the end."

"Are you stupid?" Ren said irritated, "Your planet is about to crush into itself and you won't leave? Over some stupid rock floating in space?"

"You don't understand..." Shay began.

"No, I definitely don't." Ren said perplexed, throwing his arms up, "Because dying for a floating rock in space isn't on my agenda today."

"We contacted the others, and all agree." Shay's brother said, "It's not right that you risk your lives for us. Please, away. We ask for no more guilt and shame upon us."

"It is our wish." Shay said, "The wish of all Balmerans."

"No. I won't give up on you." Allura said, stepping forward, "I won't give up on any of you, no matter the circumstances."

"But we do not ask this of you." Shay began.

"Just let the damn princess speak." Ren interrupted her, gesturing for the princess to continue.

"I have heard your words. I want to talk to the Balmerans." Allura said to the Balmerans in front of her, "Can you get a message to them from me?"

"There is no need to speak for you." Shay's grandmother spoke, walking up to the princess, "You have a unique power within. The Balmera will carry your words."

The grandmother points to Allura's hand, which is glowing in a faint blue light. The princess recoil at the sight.

"Huh, that's new." Hunk said.

The grandmother takes Allura's hand and places it on the wall. The princess focuses and speaks aloud, but her words are transmitted to all Balmerans.

"Balmerans, this is Princess Allura. You don't know me, but I am here to help. I know what it's like to watch your home planet die. For I come from planet Altea, a planet that has long been destroyed by the Galra. But I refuse to give up. And now, you all have the same choice. You can decide now to devote your lives to making sure this never happens to another planet."

"I am eternally sorry for what has happened to the Balmera, but I beg you, do not let its dying be in vain. Honor the Balmera's death by refusing to give up. Join me in my fight against the Galra."

Shay's Grandmother places her own hand on the wall to hear the response, "Your words have touched our hearts." she said, "You've given us reason to hope again."

"Uh... guys?" Keith said, gesturing to the ground underneath the Castle of Lions, which had began to glow.

"Someone mind explaining that!" Lance said, gesturing to it.

"The Balmera... The ground beneath your mighty ship appears healed." Shay said, just as perplexed, "Its essence thrives. But how?"

"It's Allura!" Coran exclaimed, "Her Altean energy combined with the ship's Crystal has revitalized this part of the Balmera."

"And that is because... magic?" Ren said bewildered, "Sure why not?" rolling his eyes.

"That's it!" Allura said, placing her fist in her hand, "Maybe we can perform the ceremony you spoke about. We can save the Balmera."

"What ceremony?" Shiro said.

"In the days of old, when Alteans were given the gift of Crystals from a Balmera, we would repay its sacrifice by performing a ceremony." Coran explained, "A sacred Altean would re-infuse the Balmera with Quintessence. In this way, we had a symbiotic relationship."

"The Galra have only been taking. It's time we give back." Allura said, turning to the castle, "I can connect with the Crystal in the Bridge and use the Castle's power as an amplifier."

"Wait a minutes princess. You want to use this ritual to heal... an entire planet?" Ren said, stepping forward as he sounded worried, "Are you insane!? That could take more energy than you can put out! You might end up dead!"

"I must try." Allura told him, as she stepped into the light beneath the ship, "There are things worse than death, Ren."

"Like... Double death!?" Ren said sarcastic as the princess begins the ceremony with Shay's family and the other Balmerans.

A short few seconds later, Allura placed her hands on the ground and a wave of blue Quintessence spreads across and being absorbed into the Balmera.

Allura is released from the energy of the Castleship, falling to the ground exhausted and unconscious from the strain of healing an entire planet. Almost immediately, Ren pushed the Balmerans and when he reached Allura, he pulls her into his arms.

With a painful and exhausted groan, the princess opened her eyes to see Ren looking down at her. "Did it work?" she said softly.

Ren looked over his shoulder to one of the Balmerans, who had his hand on the ground. "Yes. The Balmera lives. It thanks you." he responded.

"You saved a entire planet." Ren said impressed, "Not bad princess."

"Not bad?" she said with a raised eyebrow, "Was that a compliment?"

"Yes." he said gently standing up, carrying her bridal style, "Yes it was." as he bought her back to the castle.

Allura looks at him before falling asleep as crystals begin forming across the Balmera.

"...Was Ren just concerned to Allura?" Pidge whispered to Jorra.

"I know." the taller woman whispered back, "Sickening really."

"I think it's cute." Kai said with a smile, "I'm shipping it."

Jorra let out a disgusted noise, "You ship everything." she said.

"I do... I really do." the blue Dragon Knight nodded, "Like you and Sh..."

"If you finish that sentence." Jorra cut him off, immediately putting fear of death into him, "I will use your throat as my new dagger holster."

"Yes m'am." Kai said quickly.

Jorra nodded, turning around to head back to the ship as well, "Oh and if you want to get into 'shipping'." she said turning around, "Then join the Space Marines!"

She stalked passed Hunk who was petting the planet's surface as Shiro, Keith and Lance looked on unamused.

"Oh, who's a good Balmera? You are." the Yellow Paladin said.

"What are you doing." Jorra said coldly.

"What?" Hunk said as if it was obvious, "It's alive, and it wuvs my scwatches."

Jorra let out a deep sigh, "I need to hit the gym." she grumbled under her breath.

* * *

It had been a day or two after the liberation of Balmera, the princess of Altea is sitting in a grassfield, where flowers grown in the surroundings.

"I loved the smell of the mountain juniberries in the early morning breeze." Allura said, wearing her sleeping robes, to the man next to her.

The man was a tall, older Altean man with brown skin, white hair, and a white full beard. His ears are pointed at the top rather than rounded, and he has small sickle-shaped marks of light blue situated on his cheekbones, right under each of his blue eyes.

He wears white and gold armor with a blue cloak.

"As did I, Allura." the deceased king Alfor said.

"Remember the summer berry festival?" she said to her father, "People would come from all over Altea for the harvest."

"I remember how the berry juice stained your favorite dress." the king reminisced, "You were so upset."

"It took forever for Mother to calm me." Allura laughed, before her expression turned downtrodden, "I miss Altea so much. I miss you, Father. I wish it didn't have to be this way."

"I know, Allura." the king said, kneeling down next to his daughter, "But as leaders, we have to do what's right for our people, even if it means great sacrifice."

"I know, Father." Allura said, looking up at her father, "That's what you always say."

"Holy shit!"

Allura turned around to see Ren looking around in awe at the place. "Ren, what are you doing here?" she said.

"Looking for you! Coran said you were out and about." Ren said, looking around the environment, "How long has this been here? How come I have never know this ship had a Memory Chamber?"

"Because it is next to the library." Allura said.

"Oh, that explains a lot." he said with a agreeing nod, "Now let's get you to bed."

"I don't want to." Allura said, but she did not protested nor resisted when Ren lifted her up again in bridal style.

"Get your rest, darling." King Alfor said gently to his daughter, "I will be here for you when you're well."

"Listen to the hologram of your father. That rejuvenation shindig took a lot out of you." Ren said as he walked out of the Memory Chamber, "I'm confining you to bed rest. Captain's orders."

With a tired sigh, Allura said with a small smile, "Alright captain." as she was carried away, she turned to look at her father over Ren's shoulder, "I love you, Father. I'll see you soon."

When the Memory Chamber ends the hologram, king Alfor's display flickers before disappearing.

* * *

A little while later, Ren come running up to the other Knights, Paladin's and Coran in the containment chamber. More specifically at the pod that held Sendak.

"Sorry I'm late." Ren said, comming to a stop, "Had to put a princess to bed."

"Aren't you adorable." Hunk said, throwing an arm around Ren's shoulder, "Being all worried about the princess like that."

"I'm not worried about Allura!" a red cheeked Ren protested immediately, throwing Hunk's arm off him, "I-I just don't want my chance at a big pay out to be ruined! It's not because I like her or anything!"

"So... You only fight against the Galra, freeing planets, smuggling goods they need for money?" Shiro began, stepping forward, "I don't believe it."

"I only do things for one thing. To get rich! It's simple and it works... most of the time." Ren said, puffing out his chest, "And when I get paid to fight Galra, it's just a bonus."

"Sure, Ren." Shiro said, obviously not believing that the man before him was only in it for the money, as they turn to Coran who placed a device on Sendak's pod.

"Okay, guys, Sendak's almost all hooked up." Coran said, looking over the device, "But, look, I have to warn you, this technology was used to keep Altean memories alive, not to interrogate prisoners."

"Coran, we understand this isn't what the technology was meant for." Shiro assured him, "But if we can extract Sendak's memories, we may gain valuable intelligence on Zarkon's troop locations."

"Yeah, and then we can just be like, 'Knock-knock.' 'Who's there?' 'The avenging fury of Voltron and the wrath of Pandraco, son'!" Lance said.

"How very interesting." Kai said, stroking his chin as he studied the device, "So, how exactly does this work?"

"As the memories are extracted, they're written bit by bit on individual molecules of the micro-storage strands."

"When I go." Lance said dramatically, "I want all the stuff in my brain stored in a giant ship."

"The amount of information in your brain could be stored in a paper airplane." Keith said to Lance.

"Oh, yeah?" Lance snapped at the Red Paladin, "Well, the amount of information you have, Keith, could be... Uh... it's less than what I have!"

"Nice comeback, Lance." Jorra snarked.

"So this is how you incorporated the King's memories into that room next to the library." Ren said wagging a finger at it, "The Chamber of Awakening or something?"

"It's the Memory Chamber, but yes." Coran said, "But it's never been attempted before on an unwilling participant."

"...Say Coran." Ren whispered to the male Altean as the memory storage device activates, "Would a thing like that work on someone who lost his memories, or who might have forgotten them?"

"Not sure if it would, it has never done before." Coran said with a frown as the device did nothing, "Why your asking?"

"Asking for a friend." the Black Knight said quickly, "Is this what's supposed to be happening?"

"Let's give it some time." Shiro assured them as they decided to wait.

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed.**

 **M** **any thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards!**

 **If you liked what you read, don't forget to leave a review, for now I wish you all a fantastic day and I hope to see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	7. Chapter 07: Crystallized Venom

**Hello there!**

 **Wwelcome to the next chapter of Voltron: Dragon Force and the first chapter of the new year as well as the new decade.**

 **I hope your all going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the reviews.**

 **Shiranai Atsune: Happy you like it.**

 **Guest: While I know of Gravity Rush. I have never played either of the games so I won't know what the story is about.**

 **And now story time.**

* * *

"Oh just kill me already!" Ren yelled bored as the Paladins, Knights and Coran were still wait for the device with no results. They had waited so long already, that Jorra had already left to do her own thing, followed by Hunk who went to work on something to eat.

"How long have we been waiting?" Ren said, sliding down the wall to the ground.

"Ten minutes." Kai said sitting next to Ren, Wolk resting on his head, "Just like you asked last time."

"Weird..." Ren moaned bored, as he sat on the ground, "Feels a lot longer."

"Well, I can't wait around anymore." Keith said, stretching his arm, "I'm gonna to hit the training deck." and he too left.

"If anyone needs me, I'll be in the lab." Pidge said, gesturing over her shoulder, "Maybe I can pull some information from Sendak's Galra Crystal."

"I'll come with you." Kai said, standing up, "Working on Sendak's Crystal sounds a lot more interesting than being Ren's clock."

"How long has it been now!?" Ren shouted suddenly.

"Still ten minutes!" Kai said as the two walked away.

"Well, I'm afraid I can't wait here any longer, either." Coran said, looking at the timer on his wrist, "I have a million duties to attend to. Between that Galra Crystal infecting our system, and then fighting off those ships and performing the Balmeran rejuvenation ceremony, the old Castle of Lions has taken quite a beating. Every system needs to be recharged and repaired."

"If you need someone for calibrations, ask Kai." Ren advised him, "He's oddly good at it."

"I'll stay." Shiro said, "Somewhere in Sendak's mind is the information about Zarkon that we need."

"I'll keep you company." Ren said, "Don't have anything better to do."

"Okay, well, while you guys do that, I think I'm gonna get my chill on." Lance said trying to leave, "Maybe kick back with a lemonade or space juice. Something."

"Oh, hold on there, space juice." Coran said, holding Lance back by the hem of his shirt, "You're going to come and help me."

"What? Why? Why me?"

"Because you're the last one here and because your activity isn't very important." Coran said, "I wanted to ask Jorra but she is..."

"Well Jorra." Ren finished for him.

"And your also not as annoying as Ren." Coran said dragging Lance with him to the elevator.

"I'm not that annoying... am I?" Ren said as Shiro remains staring at Sendak.

"I know you're in there, Sendak. I know you have all the answers. Give them to me." Shiro whispered but nothing happened. In a fit of frustration, he slams his fist on the pod, "You're a broken soldier! You can't hold out forever!"

"Shiro... Are you alright?" Ren said concerned just as a memory finally enters the storage system.

* * *

In the hangar, where Pidge and Kai were studying the Galra Crystal, which was hooked up to a nearby terminal, where on the table nearby Wolk was resting.

"I bet if we can modulate the dynamics of this crystal, we'll be able to reverse engineer a lot of Galra tech. Don't you think, Kai?" Pidge said happily, standing behind the console, but she didn't got a response, "Kai, are you paying attention?"

"What? No, I'm sorry." Kai said, getting out his train of thought, "I was just thinking... your pretty adorable when your geeking out over tech."

"I... uhm... thanks." she said with a slight blush on her cheeks, "Okay, so, all the sensors are on the crystal. Hitting the switch."

But instead of getting information out of the crystal, they instead began to float off the ground. Wolk let out an insulted kweh as they floated around the room in zero G.

"Pidge..." Kai said slowly, as he floated upside down, "Did you accidentally hit the anti-gravity switch?"

"There's no anti-gravity switch... is there?" Pidge said, trying to reach the console, but she couldn't because "Curse my short arms!"

* * *

Jorra is on the training deck fighting the Gladiator robot. Ducking under a strike from it's staff, placing a device on the robot as she rolled out of the way of the other end of the weapon.

"Now!" Jorra yelled and one of her drones send a shock of electricity through it mid swing of it's staff. She stood there with a smug smile as the weapon stopped inches from her face.

She crossed her arms in a satisfied manner as the Gladiator bend the knee for her, placing his hand over his chest.

"Oh, hey Jorra..."

She immediately turned around, blaster aiming at the person behind her who turned out to be Keith.

"Why do you humans enjoy sneaking up to me?..." she said, aiming her blaster down, "Anyway, I'm done here. You can have the training deck."

"What did you do to the Gladiator?" Keith said, looking at the robot who was still bending the knee.

"A gadget I have been working on in my spare time." Jorra explained, removing the device and showing it to him, "Place it on a robot and with a simple voice command to the Omni, my drone will hack into its system. Not sure if the Galra bots will bend the knee, but it should even the odds."

"That's amazing." Keith said impressed.

"It's nothing." she brushed it off when she realized that the Gladiator had started to move again, "...You didn't start the training program right?"

"No I..." Keith began but the Gladiator began to move his arm down in a diagonal strike. Activating his Bayard, he used his sword the block the incoming strike.

Jorra held her Dagger in a reversed grip as she and Keith engaged the Gladiator in battle. The duo is able to defended themselves well for a time. "End training sequence!" she said, "I repeat! End training sequence!" blocking an incoming strike and pulling the Gladiator into a blade-lock.

But it ignored her, striding to the side as Jorra and Keith were fling to the wall by a sudden flurry of it's staff.

"Should have bought more hack devices with me." she groaned in pain.

"Any idea's?" he said as the two stood up.

"Yes." Jorra said with a nod, "Run."

Evading under the staff of Gladiator, the two fled into the hallway for safety but the Gladiator robot forces its way into the hall to follow the duo.

* * *

After managing to get out of the hanger, fixing the gravity in it by working together, Pidge and Kai were walking towards the kitchen.

"Okay, next question." Pidge said, "Worst planet you have ever visited."

"Oh that's easy, that would be the planet named Tendricide..." Kai began just when his smile faded as he slipped into a state shock and weariness.

"Kai?..." Pidge said, looking up at him, "Everything going okay up there?"

"Y-Yeah... Just very unpleasant memories..." he said, shaking his head.

As they walked pass the chaos in the kitchen. The goo dispenser had gotten loose and was now rapidly shooting goo everywhere.

"What is going on in here!?" Pidge said as the two went low to evade the goo and slid next to Hunk, who was hiding behind a counter.

Kai pulls out plates and hands one to his friends each, "Okay, we're going to have to flank the goo to shut it down." he said, holding his plate as a shield.

"Okay, wait. Wait!" Hunk said, and the two looked at him, "It's been a pleasure cooking with you." giving them a salute.

"You can thank me when we make it back." Kai said, turning around, "Go!"

The trio rush the goo dispenser from either side using plates as shields. Pidge pins the goo dispenser tube down while Hunk ties the tube in a knot, as Kai rushed towards the panel, pressing a few buttons finally shutting it down.

"Probably a malfunction?" Kai said.

"What else could it have been?" Kai said, turning around, "I think the kitchen systems need a reboot as well."

"Leave it for Coran?" Hunk said. The other two nod as they left the kitchen a mess.

* * *

Back in the detainment room, where Ren was observing Shiro interrogating Sendak. The Galra still asleep in his pod.

"What was the first rank you held in Zarkon's army?" Shiro demanded to know, "Where did you find the Red Lion? What is Zarkon's greatest weakness?"

 ** _"What makes you think you can possibly defeat him?"_**

Shiro looks over his shoulder startled when he heard Sendak's voice speak to him. But to his surprise Sendak's mouth is not moving and he remains asleep.

"Shiro? You alright?" Ren said concerned, when out of the corner of his eye, he thought he saw King Alfor but when he turned to look it was gone, "Weird..."

"If you were to attack Zarkon." Shiro said to the Galra in the pod, "Where would you strike?"

 ** _"Why strike at all when you can join him? We're connected, you and me. Both part of the Galra Empire. You've been broken and reformed. Just look at your hand."_**

"No!" Shiro denied, shaking his head, "I'm not like you."

"I hope your nothing like me. I'm a scoundrel." Ren said, confused, "You sure your alright? Your acting crazy..."

 _ **"You've been broken and reformed. Just look at your hand."**_

"That's not me!" Shiro denied again as he looked at his robot arm.

 _ **"It's the strongest part of you. Embrace it. The others don't know what you know. They haven't seen what you've seen. Face it. You'll never beat Zarkon. He's already defeated you."**_

"I'm not listening to you!" Shiro said, slamming his hands against the pod.

 _ **"Do you really think a monster like you could be a Voltron Paladin?"**_

"Stop it!" Shiro shouted.

"I didn't do anything this time!" Ren shouted back.

The alarms blared as Ren got a notification on his Omnitool, "The ship is starting a wormhole jump? To where?" he said even more confused, closing the hologram, "...Never a dull moment on this ship."

"Hey, I'm going to check the bridge for a moment." Ren said to Shiro who was ignoring him, gesturing over his shoulder, "...You just stay here and keep talking to yourself, alright?"

* * *

Stepping through the door of the bridge with his Cross-guard drawn, he had expected to see enemies of some kind, but instead found Allura standing on the command platform.

"Hey princess..." Ren said, deactivating his weapon, "What's going on?"

"We're going to Altea." Allura said, her voice sounding a weird form of dreamy and monotome, "We're going home. My father is taking us."

"Your father?" Ren said confused as he stepped closer.

But suddenly King Alfor materialized in front of him in particles of light, "Stay away from my daughter!"

"Not the first time I heard that." Ren said, walking through the hologram and towards Allura's platform, "And like all other times, I'm not going to listen.", looking out of the window his eyes widen in shock as he saw the direction the castle was flying towartds.

They were heading straight for a star.

"Father, I can see Altea." Allura said with a smile.

"Allura! Wake the fuck up!" Ren shouted panicked, shaking her shoulder, "What you're seeing isn't real!"

"The juniberries..." Allura said, "The most exquisite flower of all."

"Allura, please! You've got to listen to me! I don't want to die without getting paid!" Ren shouted trying and failing to have his words reach the princess, "Oh, fine. Time for some drastic measures."

* * *

"Is this real?" Allura said, standing on the grass field of Altea with her father. Who assured her that everything around her was real. But then she felt a soothing feeling, moving from her lips slowly creeping through her body. The sheer force of will finally bought her back.

She blinked a few times to find Altea gone and she was standing on the command deck, the amber eyes of Ren looking at her.

"Ren?... What?" she said confused.

"Allura! Your flying us towards a star that is about to go supernova!" Ren shouted, "You must reset the course and get us out of here!"

"Father, please." she turned to the hologram of her father, "I beg you to turn this ship around. If we don't do it soon, we will all perish!"

"I know. That is my intention." he said, much to the shock of the other two, "Don't you see, dear daughter? Zarkon can never be defeated. He's been ruling for ten thousand years."

"But we must continue to fight!" Allura said.

"Fight for what? It is all over for Altea." King Alfor told her, "You don't have to live a lifetime of war. You can be with me and the rest of your people."

"Father, please! The paladins, the knights and I can still stop Zarkon!" Allura pleaded with her father, "Somewhere in there, you must want that to happen."

"Allura, his A.I. has been corrupted." Ren said, noticing the glitch out effects on the hologram.

"Then... Then we must disconnect his power source." Allura said.

"We can stroll across the Blossom Canyon every morning, just like we used to." King Alfor said, "Remember how much you loved that?"

"I remember." Allura said as she and Ren rushed to the elevator, "I'll see you soon, Father."

* * *

They rode the elevator down towards the A.I. chamber, where a troubled Allura spoke of their plan, "Disconnecting my father's power source means losing him forever..."

"Allura..." Ren said gently, "If it is too difficult... I can do it for you."

"No..." Allura said shaking her head, "It has to be me."

"Alright." Ren said, nodding understandably at her, as the elevator reached it's destination, "I've got your back."

The elevator doors slid open, multiple holograms of King Alfor stood in their way, each one glitching out.

Moving through the holograms, each one attempting to discourage Allura from disconnecting the power source.

"Don't do this!"

"You mustn't do this."

"All my memories, all my knowledge will be lost forever!"

"You don't have to fight, Allura. You don't have to make this sacrifice."

As Allura stood at the console, the voice of her father waved it's way through the others, sounding warm and encouraging. "Do it, Allura. If you are to live, we must say goodbye."

"I'm sorry about this, Father." Allura said, looking one last time at the hologram of her late father, "Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Allura." was the last King Alfor said as Allura pulled the switch.

For a second, the entire castle was coated in a veil of darkness before the energy returned, bringing light to it.

* * *

Luckily it was only a short elevator ride back to the command bridge, where Allura managed to fly the ship away just in time before the star went supernova.

When the ship jumped out of the wormhole, Allura stepped off the platform and towards the console nearest to her. Where she slid down, her knees up to her chest as she folded her arms around it.

"Princess... I can't know how you feel..." Ren said softly, sitting down next to her, "But for what it's worth... I'm sorry about your dad."

"Thank you, Ren. Really." Allura said with a soft sad smile, "But that was not my father. The real King Alfor was a great man and a great father."

"He must have been, if he raised a great daughter like you." Ren said, surprising her with he lack of sarcasm in his voice.

"I... You surprise me sometimes, Ren Solo." Allura said, "He may not be here with us anymore, but his dream lives on through all of us, and his legacy is Voltron."

* * *

"...This pod just shut on me and locked me in!" Lance said to Kai, Hunk, Pidge when the met up with each other in the halls, "While Coran were rambling on about boot camp!"

"You sure you didn't just trip and fall in? It happens, I won't judge you." Kai said, before talking about his own experience, "You think that is bad? We've been floating around in Zero G! You know how scary that is?"

"That's not scary! That's fun!" Hunk said, "You think that was bad? I got attacked by killer food, and that's the most horrifying thing you can imagine! The stuff of nightmares! It'll haunt me to my grave!"

"You think that was bad?"

The annoyed voice of Jorra said, as she came around a corner with Keith. Both their hair was messy and they had several cuts and bruises on their bodies.

"What happened to you two?" Coran said.

"A robot trying to kill us." Keith said, gesturing over his shoulder "But the robot made the mistake of going up against the Apex Predator of the Castle of Lions."

"Apex Predator?" Jorra said with an amused smirk, "I'll take that as a compliment."

"Okay, I'm gonna float this out there." Lance said, turning to the male Altean, "I think this Castle is haunted."

"The ship might seem like a fantastical, magical creature to you." Coran said, gesturing to the walls around them, "But it's really just a big embodiment of advanced supernatural technology that cannot be explained by science alone."

The humans, Kai and Jorra looked at each other with a look that each said, 'you got to be kidding me'.

"That sound like magic to me." Kai pointed out with a dry tone.

"There is no such thing as magic." Jorra scoffed, rolling her eyes, "More logically it would be that the infection from Sendak's Galra crystal is worse than we first anticipated."

"Well, let's get rid of it." Hunk said as they walked towards the detainment room.

"If that's the case, it's too late." Coran said, "When Sendak plugged it into the ship, it corrupted the entire system."

When they entered the detainment room, they Shiro sitting in a kneel position both hands on the ground, close to where Sendak's pod used to be.

"Shiro, are you okay?" Jorra said, kneeling next to him, placing her three finger hand on his shoulder. Finding the young man shaking, "Where's Sendak?"

"I... I had to get him out of here." Shiro said, pointing to the panel next to the pod, which display the eject option, "I was hearing his voice. He... He can't be trusted on this ship."

"It's okay now." she assured him, "The nightmare is over."

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed.**

 **Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards!**

 **If you liked what you read, don't forget to leave a review, for now I wish you all a fantastic day and I hope to see you ladies and gents, next time.**


End file.
